


The Dawn Chorus of The Nightingale

by Tenacious_Warrior



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassination, Background Leliana (Dragon Age), Deal. With. It., Emotional Manipulation, Espionage, Eventual Smut, F/F, I'm Not Ashamed, Leliana is a Tease, Masks, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orlais, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Sneak Leliana (Dragon Age), Sorry Not Sorry, Val Royeaux (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenacious_Warrior/pseuds/Tenacious_Warrior
Summary: Leliana grows up with Lady Cecilie on her estate. At 16, she meets the charismatic and mysterious Marjolaine at a soiree in Val Royeaux. Leliana quickly becomes fascinated with Marjolaine and Marjolaine with her. They soon grow close and Leliana finds out the widower's secret: that she is a bard-master.Leliana decides this exciting life is for her and Marjolaine becomes her mentor as well as her lover. Leliana quickly picks up the lessons Marjolaine teaches her and becomes a force of her own as a bard. What happens when Marjolaine starts to get nervous that her greatest student will soon turn on her?





	1. The Dawn's Chorus

**Author's Note:**

> Although I have written fiction for myself for years, this is the first time I'm writing a fanfic and posting it. This is my go at filling in the gaps in Leliana's past. I tried to stay as close to the lore as I can. I'm hoping to continue on through her life all the way up to Inquisition at the very least, if not further on.
> 
> If you find any missteps or more editing that needs to be done, please let me know. I will happily take any criticism: good or bad. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

* * *

“Tell me the story again, Leliana.”

Lady Cecilie Vasseur, guardian of the girl, asks her. A soft smile spreads on her lips as she watches the eight year old brighten up.

The parlor is decadently furnished with lavender purple and gold around the space, the colors tastefully dispersed throughout the room. The windows are wide open and the curtains attached to the sides of the windows are made to flutter in the night air. Another beautiful summer night in Orlais is allowed to grace the room with softly scented breezes of embrium, lavender and lemon grass.

Leliana is excited to tell Lady Cecilie, who she calls her _grand-mére_ , another story. “Which story should I tell you? The Ptarmigan, about the Avvars? How about the story of King Maric Theirin? Maybe the legend of King Calenhad?” Bon-bon opened an eye at Leliana’s voice, as if she disturbed him. After a moment, the dog settled back down on the plush pillow he slept on.

“No dear, my favorite one. The story of you.” Cecilie said, her smile soft and loving.

“Ohhh.” Leliana said and jumped onto the settee opposite her grandmother. “I was born in 9.6 Dragon Age on a full moon night in the winter. Just after my fourth birthday, mommy died and I was so upset and lost. You tried really hard to make me smile, grand-mére, but it only worked sometimes. I remember standing on the terrace with her at your villa near the Waking sea. Mommy and her dress always smelled so pretty, like Andraste’s Grace! There were more pretty smells coming from the terrace, lavender and sweet amber flowers. Mommy was very kind and pretty and loved me very much. Now, my grand-mére takes care of me and I love her so!” Leliana jumped up from the settee and ran to her grandmother, throwing her arms around her neck.

Lady Cecilie’s eyes crinkled at the corners and wrapped Leliana in a loving hug. “That’s right, my dear. I love you as well _mon petit oiseau,_ my little bird.”

Leliana leaned away from the hug and smiled widely before she sat on Cecilie’s lap. She took a deep breath before she let it out in a beautiful voice, singing one of her favorite songs, _In Uthenera_. Cecilie smiled softly, amazed at the young girl’s singing talent.

When she finished, Cecilie placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “It is late, little bird. It is time for bed and when you wake up, you will hear the dawn’s chorus. That is when all of the birds begin their day and sing songs to you.” She smiled, giving the girl another kiss and hug. “Goodnight, Leliana.”

“Goodnight grand-mére.” Leliana said, stifling a yawn as she headed off to bed.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, grandmother.” Leliana said, already dressed in a dark blue gown of satin with ribbons of light blue accenting the dress. Around her collar were embedded semi-precious gems of many different hues of blue. She wore slippers wrapped in light blue ribbon. Her dress made a soft swishing sound and as she walked out onto the balcony where they always had their morning breakfast of fruit, cheese, hard boiled eggs and bread.

“Good morning, my dear.” Cecilie replied, a smile creeping onto her lips at the sight of Leliana. Bon-bon was curled up in Cecilie’s lap, completely at ease. The small dog happily slept on his favorite person and was petted every so often.

 _She is growing into a beautiful young woman_ , Cecilie thought as the thirteen year old sat across from her on tufted cushions. Her long, copper red hair flowed over her shoulders and cascaded down to reach the middle of her chest. Her eyes changed over the years to a captivatingly, beautiful light sky blue. It was the color of tumultuous oceans concealing secrets and the calm blue of forget-me-nots in soft, spring rains. Her skin was a creamy color with rosy overtones and smooth like silk.

Throughout the years, she had noticed the girl’s increasing passion for storytelling and singing. She had already hired tutors for her in those regards but Leliana had requested learning how to dance and play a lute. Cecilie indulged her and hired more tutors to spoil the girl. She also bought any book that Leliana asked for: stories, myths, legends, ballads, poems. She absorbed all of it and remembered her favorites.

Cecilie knew that she was getting older and would soon not be able to leave her estate. Leliana would be there to entertain her, for as long as the girl stayed at the estate. Cecilie had dreams of sending Leliana to the University of Orlais to learn the arts of the minstrel and entertainer, a dream which Leliana shared.

Even though Leliana was eager to start with her tutors, she knew she had to mind her manners, which she was taught by yet another tutor. The tediousness of it annoyed her, but she knew that it was important for her to learn and so she resigned herself every Thursday afternoon to listen to the tutor drone on. Slowly she ate her breakfast, quiet and thoughtful.

“Is there something wrong, dear?” Cecilie asked as she spread a small amount of jam onto her bread, looking at Leliana.

“No grandmother, just thinking about what new things I will learn today.” she smiled at Cecilie happily. “Oh, I meant to ask you grand-mére, can I go horseback riding today after my lessons? I so miss riding Fabrice and feeling like I’m flying over the hills, the wind in my hair. I feel so free! I have not ridden him in almost a week.” she peered at her grandmother expectantly.

Cecilie sighed and frowned and Leliana’s heart fell, knowing now that it wouldn’t happen. Cecilie grinned as she looked down at her food and said simply, “Of course you may, little bird.”

Leliana’s smile came back so easily. “Oh grandmother, you were teasing me! Thank you!” she cried. Since she was asking questions, she tried asking another question, one that she has repeatedly asked Cecilie.

“Can I go to a soiree or a ball yet, grand-mére? Please? I would behave myself and make sure I would not get in anyone’s way. I have learned my etiquette very well too, just ask Karine, my tutor.” she pleaded, hoping Cecilie would change her answer. She would be disappointed.

“My dear, you cannot go to any party until you are sixteen.” Cecilie replied patiently. “You may drink small amounts of watered-down Antivian wine here, but soirees have a large amount of wine and spirits. Too much for your young body at this time.”

Leliana sighed, “Yes, grand-mére.” she replied. She finished what was left of her breakfast and her mood quickly turned around as she grinned. Patting her lips with her linen napkin, one of the elven servants pulled out her chair for her and she stood. “I’m going to freshen up and met with my tutors. I love you.” Leliana said, leaning over to kiss Cecilie on the cheek and hurrying off down the hall to the powder room. Cecilie smiled after her, thinking of the future of her little bird, wondering how it would turn out.

 

* * *

 

Leliana walked down the stairs of her grandmother’s estate, a smile gracing her lips as she took her time so she didn’t fall down the stairs. She was typically very aware of her footing and always walked with a grace and assuredness so she could never be called clumsy.

Her lithe figure filled out the slim gown in all the right places. The bell of the gown started at her hips and fell down to her just above her ankles, a typical style of dress except for the bell being smaller was anything but typical. The dress was made in silk, a shimmering gown colored a dark emerald green which offset her red hair and light sky blue eyes. Massive ball gowns were last season’s fashion and this season the gowns clung more to the body while having gold embellishments of some sort. Her shoes were wound in green ribbon over gold flats with bows at the heel on either side and two little blue bird charms hanging down from the top-left and top-right of the shoes.

Shorter hair was also in style this season, changing from the lavish monstrosity of hair on top of women’s heads last season. She had her hair cut earlier in the week, going from long red hair flowing down her shoulders and back to mid-bust, having it cut short so that it hung just above her shoulders. She braided the left side of a bunch of hair, liking the look of it nestled into her hair. Long, gaudy emerald earrings dripped down her ears and lightly touched her shoulders. Leliana’s makeup highlighted her high cheekbones, light sky blue eyes and full lips.

She stood still when she got to the bottom of the stairs and allowed the servant to put on and affix her mask to the back of her head with more green ribbons. The mask bared a simpler design of Lady Cecilie’s family crest. The mask was painted with golden diamonds outlined in black, the points starting at the bottom of each eye and stopped at the bottom of the mask. Thin green and gold outlined lines started at the corners of the eyes and swept at an angle towards the back, stopping when they reached the edge of the mask.

When the servant said he was done fastening the mask, Leliana did a little spin for her grandmother and smiled brightly, excited to go to her first soiree in Val Royeaux.

Bon-bon barked at Leliana as he jumped up and down and ran around her, thinking that something exciting was going on.

“You look so beautiful, mon petit oiseau. You will have many young men coming to converse and dance with you this evening.” Cecilie said, smiling softly as she turned to the servant to help her to the carriage.

Leliana’s smile fell somewhat as she followed her grandmother towards the carriage outside. She sighed under her breath, hoping that these men wouldn’t try to take up all of her time. Men didn’t interest her as much as women did.

She tried kissing a young man not long ago and she soon learned that it was like kissing a fish gasping for air. She shuddered slightly at the thought, but her mind then turned to kisses that she enjoyed so much more. The soft, yielding lips of young women. She had already found herself in a few secluded corners kissing young girls that came to visit or that she had visited. Leliana would just have to talk, joke a little and smile and they would come to her. The last time she was entangled with a girl, the young noble explained to her that her smile, innuendos and forwardness had drawn the girl in. She enjoyed being flirted with, she whispered to Leliana in an alcove where they were hiding behind a curtain. _That’s flirting?_ Leliana thought and shrugged, liking the reaction it got her.

When both her and Lady Cecilie were settled in the carriage, it started out for Val Royeaux. Upon entering the city, she watched the still busy streets at the twilight of the day. Nobles were grouped together, possibly scheming and planning for the Game. Most merchants were busy closing up shop for the day while couriers still ran to and fro, trying to finish so they could go have supper. The estate they were heading to was just on the outskirts of the city, surrounded by lush gardens and bush mazes to entertain those enjoying the party outside as well as spirits of liquor and wine offered at every turn. The front of the estate was lit up like a fireball, candles and sconces and candelabras all blazing bright, welcoming those that had come to the soiree.

Leliana set her foot on the step of the carriage and held out her hand so that a servant could help her down. Her eyes scanned the front of the building that was decked out in decorations so lavish they could have opened a shop with the multitude of them. She smiled, temporarily forgetting that she would have to deal with men for the evening and admired the thrill of her first soiree. She waited for Lady Cecilie to come around to her side of the carriage and taking her arm with her hand, she escorted Cecilie inside.

 

* * *

 

The glass held up to her lips slowly dropped down as her eyes fell on the young woman standing beside the most recent carriage to drop off party goers. She watched the way Leliana walked and followed her path up the stairs to the estate’s main door, about to disappear out of sight. Marjolaine stared at her for what felt like a long time before she averted her eyes, still embroiled in playing the Game. She turned her gaze completely from Leliana and set her attention back on the Lord she was speaking to. Marjolaine laughed at the Lord after hearing some idiotic joke he had made. She placed a hand on his arm and he placed his hand on hers.

“My deepest apologies, my Lord. I must away as I need to have more of that luscious Antivian wine they are serving.”

The man puffed out his chest, a broad smile appearing on his lips as he leaned down, kissing the back of Marjolaine’s hand. “Not to worry, Lady Marjolaine. I shall retrieve more for us.” He gently took her glass and his own, walking inside the foyer and looking for a servant with the wine Marjolaine was wanting.

Marjolaine smirked, her eyes narrowing slightly before regaining her composure and walked into the foyer herself, sneaking by the Lord that she was talking to. Her eyes were on a different target, one in a gorgeous emerald green dress.

 

* * *

 

Lady Cecilie moved around the large vestibule slowly, unable to walk properly anymore. Leliana let go of her grandmother’s hand when she started using the cane she had brought with her in the other hand. Cecilie was perfectly fine at her current position in the Game as she was rich enough and content at the station that she was in. Whether she was playing or not, she was still involved in the Grand Game since most gatherings attracted players.

Leliana gave her grandmother a kiss on her check, having to bend down a bit since she had hit a growth spurt. With her grandmother standing at 5’4”, she was starting to tower over her at 5’8”. She scanned the scene in front of her, awestruck by the décor, furniture and dazzling figures, each one more ostentatious and gaudier than the next. The cacophony of the colors and miasma of the whole scene lit Leliana’s eyes up, feeling invigorated by it all. _I love this! I will attend many more soirees. I love the mix of people, colors, smells…_ She smiled while she walked around the vestibule, admiring everyone’s outfit. She noticed a pretty elf woman walking around and serving drinks in the next room. She smiled and walked up to her, admiring the elf while asking what she was serving. The elf blushed slightly at the attention and told Leliana that the beverage was called Vint-9 Rowan’s Rose. Leliana raised her hand and before she could take a glass, a young man that couldn’t be older than 20 reached over her and grabbed two wine glasses from the tray. He offered her one and Leliana took the stem between her fingers and thumb delicately.

“Good evening, _mademoiselle_. I am Lord Jaspar Cazenave.” he greeted and bowed slightly, the smile on his face clearly seen beneath his mask. He then lifted Leliana’s hand, lightly kissing the back of it while looking up at her to gauge her reaction. Leliana forced a smile on her lips and curtsied slightly, ignoring the kiss.

“Good evening, Lord Jaspar.” She replied, not caring enough to give him her name. She did look him over after a moment and decided he was somewhat good-looking so she humored him by paying attention to him.

“Out of all of the lovely ladies here this evening, I believe you are the most stunning and rememberable of them all.” A slight smirk graced his lips, believing himself very clever with his compliment.

Her smile remained as she watched him while taking a small sip of the wine. Forgetting him for a moment, she took her glass away from her lips and looked at the contents. She was astounded at her first taste of alcohol, sweet and smooth with a hint of rosehips. She took another sip while Lord Jaspar watched her, waiting for a reply.

Leliana wanted to shake her head at his poor attempts but resisted the urge. She was not moved by his complement and didn’t want to escalate the conversation further. She simply kept the smile on her lips and replied, “Thank you, my Lord.”

He waited awkwardly for a moment before he talked again. “May I have the pleasure of your name, mademoiselle?” He asked, waiting with bated breath as the nervous tick of fingering the hem of his coat gave away his eagerness.

She sighs, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to get herself away from him as easily as she thought. She noticed other young men drifting over to her and almost rolled her eyes, catching herself before she did. “Leliana.” she finally replied, lifting her head to look up at him since he was a few inches taller than herself.

“Ah, what a lovely name, suitable for one with your exquisite beauty.” He said as his eyes raked over her body.

 _Ugh, he is trying way too hard_. _How can I get myself out of this…situation?_ She glanced around her, her heart sinking even more as the other young men had almost reached her.

Lord Jaspar’s eyes came to rest on her cleavage, which was just peeking out from her dress.

 _I’d love to slug him right now._ she thought defiantly as the other men encircled her. To stop herself from doing so, she clenched her fist at her side and resolved herself to her fate for the night.

Lord Jaspar’s eyes never left her chest as he continued to talk to her, “I would very much like to –”

“Leliana, I am so glad I found you.” Came a thickly accented female voice from behind her. The woman easily worked her way into the circle of men that were standing around Leliana. Lord Jaspar’s eyes narrowed as he looked up from Leliana’s chest to see who had called out her name.

Leliana turned her head around to see a woman just a touch taller than herself standing beside her, wearing a dark red satin dress that exposed much more cleavage than Leliana’s dress did. The woman’s dress was cut slimmer than the other dresses she had seen on women tonight. Looking the mysterious woman over, she noticed every stretch of fabric and every piece of skin that was exposed. Her hands and arms were adorned with dark red gloves accented in gold that was drawn up to her elbows. The woman wore gold jewelry and embellishments, making her dazzling in the candlelight and sconces along the walls. Her shoes were also gold, heeled and had small diamonds secured by a red ribbon hanging off her ankle in a cluster. A whiff of vandal aria’s sweet smell surrounded the lovely woman. Unknowingly, Leliana’s mouth opened slightly as the sight of the woman beside her. She realized her slip up and quickly shut it, a red hue covering her cheeks and nose under her mask.

The woman looked over Leliana and she looked over the mysterious woman in return. They heard a clearing of a man’s throat near them and both looked up to see a flustered Lord Jaspar.

“Lady Marjolaine, it is an honor.” He said as he bowed, maintaining his composure as much as he could. Marjolaine seen right through it.

“Lord Jaspar.” She replied, placing a wide smile on her lips as she turned her attention to him. Marjolaine placed a gloved hand on his chest and came close to him while she stared into his eyes. His breath caught in his through, thoroughly enjoying the attention from Marjolaine.

Leliana watched all of this happen in front of her but her attention was focused on Marjolaine. Not only was she still admiring her physical appearance, but she also paid attention to what she did and said. Her mind quickly processed that this was part of the Game, and she was enthralled with the woman as she played with Lord Jaspar.

“Thank you for finding Leliana for me.” She said, almost so quietly that Leliana could barely hear her. Marjolaine continued, “I need her company now but perhaps we could enjoy each other’s company later.” She was so close to the lord now that her exhales brushed his chin.

“Of…of course, Lady Marjolaine.” He said as his voice dropped an octave while a smirk appeared on his lips.

Marjolaine leaned back, her smile never fading. She took Leliana’s hand, who did not protest and looked around at the other men standing there. “Excuse us, _messieurs._ ” She remarked, maneuvering past the men easily as she led Leliana away from the them.

Leliana, at a loss of words, marveled at the way Marjolaine handled the situation and saved her an evening of catering to a bunch of men she didn’t care much about. It was no surprise then that she had already pushed Lord Jaspar and the others from her mind, focusing solely on Marjolaine. A thought struck her and she pulled Marjolaine short for a minute. Marjolaine turned and they stared at each other. “How…how did you know my name?”

“I heard you tell Lord Jasper.” she said simply.

“I doubt you were that near to us, judging by the distance you walked towards me.” Leliana stated, her eyes narrowing slightly at the woman in front of her.

Marjolaine smirked and turned around to renew their journey. “I have my ways.” she said evasively over her shoulder. Leliana just creased her brows slightly at her answer and decided to let the matter drop.

Marjolaine led her through the crowd, nodding and smiling at those she knew. She stopped by a servant with a tray full of glasses which contained a dark amber colored liquid within the glasses and a small piece of peach at the bottom. Marjolaine let go of her hand and took the glass that Leliana had been holding. She tsked at her, “You don’t want something like this, no. Too light and lacking any stimulation of the taste buds.” Marjolaine placed Leliana’s mostly full glass on the servant’s tray and then took two glasses of the amber liquor off of the tray. Marjolaine turned, having a slight smirk on her face as she looked Leliana up and down again. “You are a very pretty little thing, are you not?”, she said smoothly, standing generally close to her.

Leliana blushed under her mask at the remark and dipped her head slightly. _I…have no idea how to react. She’s so beautiful._ Already she was growing to like hearing the thick accent of Marjolaine’s.

Noticing her reaction, Marjolaine chuckled to herself and tilted Leliana’s head up with a finger under her chin. “Here, take this and drink. It is much better than that silly Vint-9. You will enjoy it more, I promise.”

Leliana smiled as she took it, their fingers lingering on the stem for a moment before she took the glass fully between her fingers. “Thank you, Lady Marjolaine.” she responded before her curiosity got the better of her, “What is this drink?”

Marjolaine leaned forwards slightly, as if telling her a conspiracy, “It is called Carnel, made in 8:69 Blessed. It will enhance your senses, you will see.” She stared at Leliana’s eyes, watching for a reaction.

Leliana eyed the liquid in the glass, feeling as if she could trust this woman so she took a long sip of the amber liquor. Her eyes lit up at the pleasure the drink gave her while it trickled down her throat. She stared back at Marjolaine before taking another sip, really enjoying this Carnel amber liquor. Taking the glass away from her lips, she spoke softly, just enough for Marjolaine to hear, “Thank you for the rescue, Lady Marjolaine. I never thought I would be able to get myself out of that predicament in a lady-like fashion.” She sighed in relief of not having to dance and listen to the boring conversations of her admirers.

Marjolaine smirked slightly, “You are quite welcome, Leliana. It was a pleasure. I must say that I wanted to talk to you alone, away from others.”

Leliana was certainly liking the attention that the older woman was giving her as she found Marjolaine sultry and enigmatic, almost as if she were hiding something. Before Leliana could come up with a reply, her grandmother walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She gave Leliana a soft squeeze before looking at her. “I see you have met Lady Marjolaine.”

“Yes, grand-mére. She is a wonderful person.” she replied, enraptured with the woman.

Lady Cecilie smiled as she turned her attention to Marjolaine and took her hands in her own, the elder’s cane hook resting on her arm. “My dear, it is so good to see you. You will come to my estate to visit soon, will you not?”

“Of course, my dear Lady Cecilie. It will be my pleasure as I have not visited your lovely estate in an age!” Marjolaine dazzled Lady Cecilie with a bright smile. “ I would love to see the new updates to your home and gardens. I cannot wait to see them again.” Marjolaine’s eyes flickered over to Leliana for a moment before she returned her attention to Cecilie again.

“Wonderful, we expect to hear from you soon. Do not wait too long to visit, Lady Marjolaine.” Not noticing the look Marjolaine gave Leliana she seen someone across the room that she knew and waved. “Pardon me, I must go see to my friend. Do enjoy the rest of the party, Lady Marjolaine.” Cecilie gave a kiss to Leliana’s hair, “You as well, little bird.” She said before settling her weight between her legs and cane, walked off towards the lady was talking with others excitedly.

Leliana turned her attention back to Marjolaine, wanting to know this mystifying woman better. “Lady Marjolaine, would you tell me more about yourself? What do you do? What kind of life do you lead?”

Instead of being offended at such a forward question, forwardness was looked down upon in the Game, Marjolaine laughed softly to herself. She couldn’t deny herself an attraction to the young woman. “I have been a widower these past 4 years.” She said, sighing softly. Marjolaine continued before Leliana could say anything else. “I live here in Val Royeaux. My estate is settled near the arts district, but away enough that I have the greenery of the countryside. In this way, I can look at beauty whenever I want to.”

Leliana was catching on quickly and boldly tried flirting back. “If you look into the mirror, you can see beauty everyday without ever leaving your estate.”

Marjolaine was caught off guard for a moment, not expecting the young woman to flirt with her like that. She found herself impressed by this and she had the good graces to blush slightly at the compliment. “Thank you, Leliana.”

Marjolaine noticed that Leliana had drank most of the Carnel in her glass and could tell her eyes were shining. They found a servant and each took another glass of Carnel. Marjolaine slides her hand into Leliana’s free hand and leads her off to the second floor where more of the soiree was going on. Balconies practically spanned the entirety of the building, covered in flowering vine and overflowing with flowers. Marjolaine led her out to one that was unoccupied. They stood near the railing, talking to each other through most of the soiree about everything and nothing. Marjolaine was engaging Leliana by telling her stories of herself and Leliana told Marjolaine about her studies and passions.

It was easy to tell that Leliana was fascinated by Marjolaine as much as Marjolaine was fascinated with Leliana. The red head had finished her second drink long ago and had a third in hand, this time a light wine consisting of green grapes, floral accents and a spice she couldn’t quite place.

Marjolaine noticed the time and took her gloves off, placing them in her wrist purse. She clasped Leliana’s hand again, this time making skin-to-skin contact. After drinking Carnel, which did indeed stimulate the senses, Leliana felt something akin to electricity as they held hands together. “Come Leliana. Let us walk in the gardens for a bit before we both must leave. I would love to see the splendor of them under the light of the moon.”

Leliana was somewhat inebriated and happily agreed. They walked down the stairs and moved around the room with ease towards the doors leading out to the garden. Their travel was made easier as some guests had already left the soiree. Leliana laughed at a joke Marjolaine made as they walked through the gardens.  They continued talking, smelling the opening flowers and fragrant herbs, almost making Leliana heady from the mixture of fragrances.

Marjolaine took both of their glasses and set them on a nearby bench. They both walked into an overshadowed alcove, a trellis overhead covered with myrtle creeping vines.

Leliana was just finishing a story she was telling to Marjolaine,“…and the two lovers fell into the sea, lost to…”

Marjolaine placed a hand on Leliana’s cheek, her palm on her flesh and her fingers rested on the other woman’s mask. Leliana’s breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened at the touch. Automatically, Leliana raised her hand to rest on top of Marjolaine’s, looking into those mysterious, chestnut-colored eyes that held so much allure for Leliana.

“I apologize, Leliana to stop that beautiful story. I am sorry but I must leave as I have business to attend to before turning in for the night.” Dark caramel eyes stared into light sky blue eyes intently.

Leliana was let down, wanting to spend all night talking and being around Marjolaine. “Very well, Lady Marjolaine. You will come to visit us, yes?” she asked hopefully, suddenly aware at how close they were standing to each other.

“Nothing could stop me, pretty thing.” She said softly as she leaned down and brushed Leliana’s lips with her own then gave her a whisper of a kiss. Leliana reached out and put her free hand on Marjolaine’s other cheek. Marjolaine pulled back from Leliana, smirking at the effect she had on the red head. “Goodnight. I will be visiting soon.” Marjolaine dropped her hand from Leliana’s cheek and turned deftly on her heel, walking through the garden and heading towards the main door to the carriages.

Leliana stood there in a daze for a moment, still trying to register everything that had happened tonight. Realizing that Marjolaine was out of sight, she walked back towards the house and searched for her grandmother. Leliana had just walked back into the vestibule where her grandmother was waiting for her.

The older lady smiled, although she looked as if she were ready to fall over. “Come dear, it is time to retire. I am quite tired and need get into bed.”

Leliana nodded and took her grandmother’s hand to help her towards the carriage. Once both of the women were inside, the carriage started on its way back towards Lady Cecilie’s estate. On the other side of the carriage, Cecilie had already fallen asleep, which Leliana was glad for. It gave her time to replay the night in her head. _She was so easy to talk, so kind and worldly and mysterious. I loved her attentions on me but why did she kiss me? Although, I’m certainly not complaining._ Leliana’s thoughts kept circling in her mind and before she knew it, they had arrived at Cecilie’s estate.

Leliana kisses her grandmother’s check before the servants help the elder woman towards her chambers. She walks down the corridor towards her own rooms, bringing a candle with her to light the way in the otherwise darkness of the estate house. Leliana set the candle down on the nightstand and expertly relieved herself of all of the layers of her gown. She dropped her clothing to the floor haphazardly and slipped on her night shift. While climbing into bed and wriggling herself under the covers she smiled, fondly remembering the night and anxious to see Lady Marjolaine again. Leliana doesn’t last long however and she quickly falls into a comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it was fun to write!
> 
> I am currently working on the next chapter where Marjolaine and Leliana will get close before heading out on a hunting trip. Marjolaine instills an important lesson in Leliana, who takes it verbatim and carries it with her from that point on.
> 
> The next chapter should be out somewhere around the next two weeks or so.


	2. Enticement of the Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some gruesomeness in this chapter, but nothing too bad yet. That's coming later.

* * *

The man clapped his hands. “Very good,” Aubertus exclaimed. “The next exercise we will work on is your vibrato.”

Bright afternoon sun filtered through the music room’s windows and played across the decorated tiles, looking just like the Maker’s brilliant light illuminated the room itself. Leliana stood in the middle of the room, facing her music instructor Aubertus. It had been two and a half weeks since the end of the spring soiree where she met Marjolaine. Leliana wondered when she would be visiting, eager to learn more about the older woman.

“Leliana? Pay attention, young woman!” Aubertus barked, irritation clearly shown on his face.

“I apologize, messieur.” Leliana replied, somewhat exasperated with herself. Her mind had been drifting off a lot recently, ever since meeting Marjolaine. She overanalyzes everything to the point where she gets lost in her own head.

“Leliana!” Aubertus shouted this time, his face flaring red. “That is at least the sixth time I have had to get your attention. Where is your head today, young lady?”

Leliana jumped slightly at his high-pitched squeal and ripped herself away from her thoughts, sighing as she returned her attention to her instructor. “I know, Aubertus. I am dreadfully sorry.” Leliana apologized as she walked over to the older gentleman, setting a hand on his arm. “Can I do something to make it up to you? Perhaps you could come to our soiree at the beginning of the summer, yes? I wish you could come. Baroness Lucile will be attending…” she smirked slightly, knowing that would get him.

“Well, I suppose I could.” Aubertus sighed and look defeated, although he was smiling at this point. “I will look forward to receiving an invitation, Leliana.”

Leliana chuckled under her breath and squeezed his arm. “You will not be disappointed.” Aubertus turned his head, a curious expression on his face as he noticed something behind her. Leliana turned her head to follow her instructor’s gaze, her eyes falling on Marjolaine standing in the doorway, her shoulder resting against the door frame casually. Marjolaine was smirking slightly as she gazed at Leliana, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Leliana’s eyes opened wide, not expecting the older woman to be there. “Marjolaine, you about scared me senseless.” Leliana said before laughing, a melodic and delightful sound. “Lady Marjolaine, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Leliana strolled over to the woman and gave her a hug.

Marjolaine slide her arms around Leliana and kissed her hair. “I’m glad I could surprise you. Honestly, I am shocked that you did not hear me at the door or my heels resounding on the floor. Are you so easily caught unawares?” Marjolaine leaned back, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she grinned.

Aubertus cleared his throat loudly, causing the two women to look his way. They had completely forgotten about him. “You still have your vibrato exercise to finish, Leliana. Then I will turn you loose to entertain your friend.” Leliana nodded and stepped away from Marjolaine and turned her attention to the instructor again. “You remember the drill, Leliana. Make sure to relax the back of your neck and tuck your chin in slightly. Hold your chest up somewhat and take a deep breath. Give me a C note.”

Leliana knew this task inside and out, having done it multiple times already. She slipped into position and opened her mouth wide, letting out a C note and vibrating her voice steadily. After holding the note for what seemed like an eternity, she let her voice trail off.

“Excellent! Very well done. Practice clear notes in vibrato as well as changing your pitch. This is just to strengthen and maintain your voice. Make sure to practice the songs I have given you as well. They will help to strengthen one’s endurance.”

Leliana almost choked hearing that, thinking there was a great many ways to strengthen one’s endurance.

Aubertus gathered his things and walking out the door, he nodded to Marjolaine. “Good day, my lady.”

“Good day.” Marjolaine said dismissively. Her attention was drawn to the younger woman as she reached Marjolaine’s side. Leliana took her hand and smiled brightly at her. “My, my…” Marjolaine cooed, “I had no idea you had the voice of a nightingale in the morning, my Leliana.”

“You flatter me, Marjolaine.” Leliana blushed at the compliment and as much as she tried, couldn’t come up with an appropriate response. Since Lady Cecilie was resting, she knew it was her job to entertain Marjolaine. A rush of ideas came to her mind, unbidden and none of them appropriate for the current situation. _I’ve only known her for a few weeks. I shouldn’t be thinking of that sort of thing at this point, but she is just so damn enticing!_ She shook her head slightly, physically breaking free of her inner dialog and noted that Marjolaine was waiting for her to say something.

“I will be your entertainment for the day…” After a moment she realized what said and groaned under her breath, her cheeks flaring at the unintended innuendo. “I mean, since grandmother is resting, I will be your hostess for today.” Marjolaine chuckled, smirking at Leliana’s obvious slip up. Flustered, Leliana wrung her hands as she tried to get control of herself. “Why don’t we go see the gardens. It is warm enough with our cloaks to take a venture outside.

Leliana asked a passing servant to get their fur cloaks. Although still winter, it was the end of the season and already early spring flowers were starting to protrude above ground. They walked out into the gardens hand in hand as Leliana pointed out the features of the gardens they passed. After talking for some time, Leliana requested that Marjolaine stay for dinner.

“I must decline today, my Leliana. I have obligations that I need to attend to this evening.” They walked by a bench and a nearby fountain, the water tinkling a quiet tune as it fell glistening into the basin. Marjolaine stopped and sat on the bench, gently pulled Leliana to sit down beside her. Their thighs brushed against each other as they sat and Leliana blushed slightly at the sensation but didn’t bother moving, content to stay where she was. “What kind of obligations keep you from my company tonight?” Leliana took Marjolaine’s hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it delicately.

Marjolaine returned Leliana’s ministrations by squeezing her hand lightly. “I must attend a dinner and convince a gentleman friend of mine to relieve some of his business contracts to me.” Leaning back against the bench, Marjolaine continued. “Then I must be off to the docks and give someone…a sending off.”

Leliana stared at Marjolaine. Her gut feeling told her something wasn’t right from what Marjolaine told her. Her eyes narrowed slightly at Marjolaine, her brows creasing together as she eyed the other woman, “I don’t think you are telling me the truth.”

Marjolaine looked at Leliana carefully, unable to tell how she would have known that. After a moment, she applied a smile to her lips while raising one hand palm up in defeat. “I am sorry, my Leliana. That is what must be done tonight. Perhaps another time I am not so…busy.” Marjolaine brought Leliana’s hand up to her lips and as softly as a feather, brushed her lips over the younger woman’s fingers before kissing them.

Leliana smiled softly at Marjolaine, deciding that she was probably wrong and mistook the incident. She caressed the older woman’s hand, a smirk appearing at the corner of her lips. “So, what does a lady do for entertainment?”

Marjolaine chuckled softly. “I have many things that I do for my pleasure, pretty thing.” she smirked as well, leaning back against the bench. “I enjoy outdoor activities. Riding, hunting and dagger practice for instance…among other things. I also love meeting new people, parties and playing the Game.

Leliana’s brows raised up quizzically. “You hunt and practice with daggers? It is so rare for a woman to learn such things here. What do you hunt, Marjolaine?”

Marjolaine brushed her fingers down the side of Leliana’s face, thinking for a moment before responding. “Deer…mainly.”

Leliana’s eyes slipped close as she leaned her head towards Marjolaine’s hand. She hummed, enjoying the tingling sensation on her skin left by Marjolaine’s fingers. Leliana “So, how did you come to practice with daggers, lady?” she asked quietly as she slowly opened her eyes to pay attention to Marjolaine. “I’ve thought about learning how to wield daggers myself, but grand-mére will not hire an instructor for me.”

“You wish to practice learning how to use daggers?” Marjolaine gazed up as she thought for a moment, returning her attention back to Leliana. “Perhaps you will, one day. I could arrange it, if you wish.” She turned her body so she could stare into Leliana’s eyes intently. “You should come hunting with me, Leliana. The exhilaration of the hunt is so exciting. Your pulse races as you near your quarry, you can feel fire coursing through your limbs, a tenseness in your body as you ready yourself to pounce on the victim.” The younger woman’s eyes were entranced at Marjolaine’s description, her mind imagining what it would be like to do such a thing. Marjolaine smirks, knowing she has her. “Is this something you would enjoy, my Leliana?”

Leliana smiled brightly as she clasped Marjolaine’s hands. “Absolutely. When do you plan to hold the hunt, Marjolaine?”

“Four days after the beginning of the summer season.” Marjolaine slid her hands away from Leliana and stood, brushing invisible dirt off her dress. “I will try and visit as much as I can but I must be off now.”

Leliana stood up and took Marjolaine’s hand, turning it over and kissing her palm. “Until then. I hope you accomplish what you need to tonight.”

Marjolaine leaned closer to Leliana, the young girl instinctively closing her eyes for a kiss. Instead, Marjolaine brushed her cheek against Leliana’s and lightly placed a whisper of a kiss to her ear. “Good night, pretty thing.” Marjolaine turned away from her deftly and journeyed back through the gardens to her carriage.

After a moment, Leliana opened her eyes, still feeling her ear tingle from Marjolaine’s kiss. “Good night.”

 

* * *

 

During Marjolaine’s consecutive visits, she studied Leliana and found that many of her natural talents and qualities could be shaped and molded to her needs. She also noted that Leliana was becoming quite attached to her, her impression was that the younger girl would do anything for her. Marjolaine would start conversations about Thedas’ problems, her views on the Chantry as well as numerous other topics when they were alone. Leliana would consider her answer carefully and after a considerable amount of time, most of the time she ended up agreeing with Marjolaine’s pessimistic and cynical views. Leliana noticed her change in view and associated it with her growing knowledge of the world through Marjolaine’s eyes. The older woman happily fostered this change in Leliana, knowing it would benefit herself in the end.

By not visiting for a few weeks, Marjolaine’s absence created a palpable lull in visits. With only two weeks left in spring, Leliana was getting restless and spent a good deal of her time delving into her passions.

One morning, Leliana was in the music room, practicing her singing and lute playing. Although she tried to keep her mind occupied, it wasn’t working well. She stopped singing and her playing slowly came to a halt, a sigh escaping her lips. _Why do I miss her so much? When she is not near, it feels like something is missing._ Leliana absently strums the lute while she thinks. _This has never happened to me before this. She’s ten years older than I am…well, that doesn’t really matter._ She sighs louder and looks out the nearby window absently. _No matter how much I think about it, I still come back to the same issue: I still haven’t figured out where this connection between us is going. I want to be with her, but there’s something about her that’s unsettling. Sometimes I will catch it: a certain look in her eyes, her mannerisms, how she thinks._ Leliana shivers slightly and places her lute back in its stand. She then wraps her arms around herself, imagining the fierceness that could seep out of the woman without notice. _She is so damn distracting when she does that…and it’s such a turn on._ Involuntarily she shivers again from the thought. She brings her legs up against her chest, then wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin on her knees.

The sun has moved above the windows, marking at least an hour if not two that had shifted by. Leliana suddenly heard the crunch of gravel in the driveway and the tack of horses clinking. She peered out of the window and noticed that it was Marjolaine’s carriage. Leliana quickly unfolded her body and rushed as quickly as she could towards the main door of the estate. A servant stood at a crack in the door and after a moment, he opened the door wide, allowing Marjolaine to walk in.

“Marjolaine…” Marjolaine gave Leliana that smirk that she seemed to love so much and waited for her by the door. Leliana strode over to Marjolaine until she was toe-to-toe with the older woman and embraced her by sliding her arms around the older woman’s neck. Marjolaine pulled Leliana closer by wrapping her arms tightly around the younger woman’s waist. Leliana nuzzled her head against Marjolaine’s cheek, a content smile on her lips. Marjolaine turned her head and brushed her lips teasingly over Leliana’s and jaw. Leliana sighed at the ministrations, tipping her head to the opposite side, inviting Marjolaine to continue.

She smirked and brought Leliana’s attention back to her by placing two fingers under Leliana’s chin. “Come, Leliana. I wanted to take you on a short trip. When was the last time you were in Val Royeaux to shop?”

Leliana smiled and leaned back from Marjolaine to look at her. “Oh, it’s been too long! Let me grab my things and I’ll be ready to go in a minute.”

 

* * *

 

The two women walked hand-in-hand through the throng of people, enjoying the sights, sounds and smells that the marketplace provided. They bought little things for each other throughout the day: pastries, tokens of affection and jewelry among other things. At one point they turned a corner and Leliana spotted glittering and highly embellished shoes through the door of a shop. “Oh, we have to stop here!” she cried and practically dragged Marjolaine into the store.

Leliana slid her hand over the shoes almost reverently, each one more extravagant and flamboyant than the next. She carefully picked up each shoe to examine it closely as she reveled in the feeling of fabric beneath her fingers, noting the color and intracity of embroidery and all the varying adornments on each shoe. Leliana’s eyes were shining with immense pleasure as she selected shoes to purchase and gave them to the merchant. Marjolaine then stepped in front of her, paying for the shoes that were being wrapped in colorful paper. “Thank you, my lady.” she hugged Marjolaine tightly from behind, almost pressing the air from her diaphragm.

Marjolaine chuckled and turned her head, gazing at the younger woman. “I will take a far-reaching guess here, but I think you really like shoes.”

Leliana laughed and tenderly kissed the side of Marjolaine’s neck. “Sometimes, a girl just wants pretty feet.”

They sat down for an early dinner at a café called Belle Vie. They ordered dinner which consisted of vegetables, cheese, filets of tusket meat, bread and dessert. As they were finishing up their meal, they stood up from the table. A man hurried past her and almost knocked her down in his rush. Leliana caught herself on the edge of the table and turned, glowering at the man who continued on as if nothing happened.

Leliana whipped her head around to the ignorant man, glaring at his back. “You need to excuse yourself, messieur!” she growled.

He turned around and looked back at the two women until his eyes registered a familiar face. “Pardon me, Lady Marjolaine.” he mumbled, looking quite unstable and drunk. He turned and continued on his way.

“I think you should be saying those words to this lovely lady here.” Marjolaine said, her voice as sharp as a knife.

He took a quick look at Leliana, looking bleary eyed as he scoffed. “This little ragamuffin boy? Don’t be silly. She’s as thin as a wraith, has short hair like a mop and her breasts are too small. Little ragamuffin indeed.” he grumbled at them, turned on his heel and continued his drunken stupor down an alleyway.

“Get back here, you bastard!” Leliana yelled after him and forgetting where she was, she drew everyone’s attention to her outburst.

Marjolaine grabbed Leliana’s arm before she could chase the man down. “Not yet, pretty thing.” she said so low only Leliana could hear her. “That was Comte Andri Gouin, a drunk, gambler and womanizer. Do not heed him right now, Leliana. We will deal with him at a later date.” Leliana stared daggers into the Comte’s back until he turned a corner. Every muscle in her body tensed and charged with electricity, barely containing her anger.

Marjolaine turned Leliana around and yanked the younger woman’s hips against her own, effectively getting Leliana’s attention. “You know, I can show you how to deal with people like that, Leliana.” The older woman took Leliana’s cheek in her hand and slid her thumb under Leliana’s chin. She quickly pulled the younger woman’s face up a bit with a jerk, making sure she had the younger woman’s attention. Light sky blue eyes stared into caramel brown eyes and, acknowledging that she had Leliana’s attention, Marjolaine continued. “I will not talk about it here, but we will speak of it soon. Once I am done with you, you will be a force to be reckoned with.” Marjolaine let Leliana’s chin go, jerking her hand away.

“When?” Leliana asked, unfazed by Marjolaine’s treatment, having experienced it many times before. She knew that Marjolaine could be trusted and wouldn’t hurt her on purpose. If she did, it was typically her own fault…like now, when she wasn’t paying attention.

“Meet me at my estate on the fourth day after the start of the summer season. I am having a hunt that day. We will begin then.” She took the younger woman’s hand in her own. “Come, it is late. Let us return to our respective homes.” Marjolaine led Leliana towards their waiting carriage, the younger woman relaxing and followed her without questioning.

 

* * *

 

The fourth day of the new summer season dawned in a brilliant show of bright pink, sherbet orange and lavender. Leliana had already picked out her outfit, form-fitting leather pants, a cotton shirt with short sleeves that fit her well and a leather belt to cinch the ensemble together.

After eating breakfast, Leliana headed over to Marjolaine’s estate, anxious to find out what the older woman was talking about earlier. Once there, an elf came up to greet the young woman as soon as she stepped off the carriage. “Lady Leliana. I am to take you to the archery range where Marjolaine waits for you.” Leliana let the honorific go and followed the man to the archery range.

As she crested a hill, she seen Marjolaine dressed in an outfit similar to her own. Leliana appreciated the view at let her gaze trace over Marjolaine’s body, seeking out every curve and valley. Marjolaine had the bow cocked and notched with an arrow as she drew her sight to the target across the range. She fired the arrow and watched as it headed towards the target. Something shifted and the arrow missed the middle of the target by a few inches. “Damn.” she muttered and hearing Leliana walk up behind her earlier, she trained her eyes on the younger woman. Noticing her attire, Marjolaine looked Leliana over and smirked as she licked her lips lightly. “Good morning, pretty thing.”

Leliana dragged her eyes away from Marjolaine’s body and faced the older woman. “Good morning to you.” A smirk appeared on Leliana’s lips. “I’m gratefully you’ve left little to the imagination…you look ravishing, Marjolaine.”

Marjolaine smirked, “I could say the same about you. So intoxicating, my Leliana is.” She seen the want in Leliana’s eyes and before the younger woman could react, Marjolaine leaned on her bow and addressed her calmly. “Did you want to know why you came here? Why you were drawn here?” Leliana nodded silently, waiting for Marjolaine to continue. Marjolaine eyed Leliana, searching her face for something before telling her nonchalantly, “I want to train you as a bard.”

Leliana’s eyes opened wide as she gaped at Marjolaine. After a few moments of fumbling, she was finally able to squeak words out of her mouth. “You’re a bard? And you want to train me as a bard?” Leliana narrowed her eyes at Marjolaine, remembering a description of bard’s from some noble or another. They were entertainers, in story, in conversation, in song. Some were great players of the Game and others were better at eavesdropping on conversations. Mostly, bards are spies and incorporate theft, stealth, acting, blending in, seduction and assassination into their wide range of skills. Leliana didn’t think this was bad in a sense, some people just lived differently and she couldn’t deny an attraction to this type of life.

Marjolaine smirked as she replied. “Actually, I am a bard master. However, I want to train you personally. Is this something you want Leliana? It is not an easy life, but very rewarding. It is thrilling to best your opponent, exhilarating to beat someone, whether playing the Grand Game or stealing. There is also much pleasure involved.” Marjolaine reached her arm out and took Leliana’s cheek in her hand. Leliana raised her hand and rubbed Marjolaine’s hand slowly, loving her touch. Marjolaine spoke softly, her words sounding loving and tender, “Most of all, we can be together all of the time because you would have to move to my estate to train, you see. I will teach you everything you need to know…and so much more.” Marjolaine’s last words made Leliana’s imagination run wild.

Stepping closer to Marjolaine, she settled her hand on the older woman’s hip. Light sky blue eyes gazed into caramel eyes, tenderness and excitement played across Leliana’s features. “Yes. I want this. I want you. I want to be with you, Marjolaine.”

Marjolaine slowly pulled Leliana against her by her hip and kissed her thoroughly on the lips. Leliana returned the kiss, pressing her mouth tightly against Marjolaine’s as a sigh escaped between the older woman’s lips. Her grip on Marjolaine’s hip tightened and she drew the other woman against her, trying to meld their bodies together. Losing themselves in the moment, time around them seemed to stop, become immeasurable. Eventually, both women had to come up for air and panting slightly, smiled as they rested their foreheads on one another. “I want you, too.” Marjolaine whispered as she flicked her tongue over Leliana’s lips. The younger woman gasped in surprise and licked her lips slowly, savoring the taste of Marjolaine’s lips.

“We need to get started, my Leliana. Today is your first lesson.” The older woman gently untangled herself from Leliana and picked up the bow where it lay on the ground. She held it out to Leliana and the younger woman took it doubtfully, never holding one before.

The older woman chuckled at her confusion and demonstrated how the recurve bow worked, how to notch and fire the arrow to hit the target. Leliana nodded and tried to follow Marjolaine’s instructions. She felt somewhat awkward until Marjolaine came up behind her and adjusted her hands and feet, relaying the same instructions to her. With the older woman’s help she shot the arrow and it went 2 feet before it dropped on the ground, defiantly laughing at Leliana’s failed attempt. She glared down at the arrow as if it was mocking her. Marjolaine couldn’t help but laugh at her. Leliana screwed up her face at the older woman humor before taking her stance again. Marjolaine repeated her instructions until the young woman released her arrow, hitting the outside rim of the target. She smiled brightly at Marjolaine, proud of herself and wanting to practice more. They conversed as Leliana practiced for a good part of the morning.

Leliana wiped the sweat from her brow before taking an offered cup of water from Marjolaine, which she drank down greedily. “I think you are as ready as you can be. You can practice more later.” Marjolaine leaned over, grabbing her bow leaning on a nearby rock. Two quivers also sat there and Marjolaine took one and handed it to Leliana. The young woman copied Marjolaine’s movements, sliding the quiver onto her back and slinging the bow across her shoulder.

A servant crested the hill and walked over to the two women. “Lady Marjolaine, the horses are saddled and ready for use.” He handed the reins to Marjolaine who took one and gave Leliana the other one.

They both mounted and started off at a trot, Marjolaine leading Leliana towards the forest. After a few minutes they urged their horses into a canter and finally into a gallop across the fields. Leliana was smiling, loving how the wind whipped through her hair and the beat of the horse’s hooves. They reached the forest’s edge a few minutes later and dismounted. They found a large tree and tied the horses off underneath it. Marjolaine motioned for Leliana to follow her and she dropped her voice, trying not to disturb too many animals at once. “Follow me through the brush carefully. Watch where you step and be cautious of branches or anything else that could make sound. We’ll be heading to a watering hole nearby.” Marjolaine pointed off in a general direction. “With it being the hottest part of the day, there should be deer near the pool. You are to shoot the deer behind the shoulder blade and the arrow should pierce the vital parts of the animal. Come.” she finished and with a wave, urged Leliana to follow her.

They walked as quietly as they could through the brush and foliage. The anticipation of the hunt made Leliana’s stomach flip flop and sent searing energy down her limbs. It took them a good half hour to reach a small trail that was barely wide enough for them to walk on. The worn stretch of ground went on in both directions, the ends of the trail were unseen. “Natural trail, made by animals headed to the watering hole.” Marjolaine whispered. “We are close enough that we could disturb any animals drinking down there. We’ll need to crouch and work our way downhill. Stop when I tell you.”

Leliana nodded in answer and they proceeded down the trail, stopping when they heard an animal in the underbrush. Soon they were close enough to the watering hole and Marjolaine motioned for Leliana to stop. She pointed across the body of water where a deer was drinking at the pool. The large deer had good sized horns and sported 8 points on its rack, making it an ideal buck to shoot at. Marjolaine motioned at Leliana to rise slowly and notch her arrow. Leliana did as she was told and stood up as quietly as she could. Once she was in a standing position, she drew an arrow from her quiver and notched it on the bowstring. As she pulled her arm fully back so the end of the arrow touched the corner of her mouth, the deer looked up from the water and twitched its ears as if hearing something. Leliana paused for a moment, aimed at the back of the animal’s shoulder and let her arrow fly. The deer started to move at this point and instead of Leliana’s arrow hitting the mark, it hit the buck further up and buried itself into the animal’s spine.

The buck’s back legs dropped and unable to run away, the animal swung its head widely and tried to crawl away on its front legs. Leliana watched the animal twist in agony and she felt pity for it. Tears formed in her eyes as she stood there dumbstruck, unable to take action.

“Shoot it again! Kill it!” Marjolaine shouted at her. “Finish it, damn it!” Leliana numbly turned her head towards the other woman. Marjolaine set her jaw, glaring at Leliana for not taking action. She stood herself and strode over to the animal calmly. It was making pitiful sounds, the deer’s whimpers sounding like crying as it tried to get away from the impending doom bearing down on it. When Marjolaine reached the buck she stomped on its neck just above the shoulder and grabbed the base of an antler. She wrenched the animal’s head back and yanked out a knife hidden on her person. Marjolaine pressed the blade tightly to the deer’s neck and a light stream of blood trickled down the buck’s neck.

She turned towards Leliana, a slight smile on her lips and a look of ruthlessness etched into her features and as she spoke her voice sounded like a jagged edge. “Never delay the inevitable. If you can strike, then strike!” She shoved the dagger into the deer’s neck and with a swift move of her arm and a flick of her wrist, she slashed the deer’s neck wide open. Dark blood sprayed across the forest floor, coating Marjolaine’s right hand and flecking her face with the ichor. She threw the buck away from her, the neck crunching up at an awkward angle.

Leliana’s mouth was agape, completely stunned that Marjolaine be so detached from the deed. It turned her stomach a little at the scene as Marjolaine stood and stepped over the deer’s corpse. Leliana straightened her spine and gripped her bow tightly in her hand, shaken at the scene but standing firm as Marjolaine stalked towards her. When Marjolaine reached her the older woman grabbed Leliana’s chin with her bloody hand, smearing the viscous fluid over her chin and neck.

“You cannot falter. It is your fault, you know.” she said coldly. ”You missed the shot and the animal suffered for it. Then you stood there, unable to put the poor animal out of its misery.” Leliana’s eyes filled with tears as she bit her lower lip. “What kind of a person are you, Leliana, to let an animal suffer so. You forced me to kill the animal in such a manner. That will not do.”

Leliana’s swallowed the lump in her throat, both confusion and pain passing quickly over her features. “Its…my fault it suffered? I made you kill it so viciously?” she whispered in askance but already knowing the answer.

“Yes, Leliana. It was all your fault. Yours alone. If you falter like this again, you will assuredly die.” Marjolaine softened her voice before continuing. “Remember this day, my Leliana. There will be many more like it to come.” Before Leliana could reply, Marjolaine kissed her roughly, making her hand slide to the side, causing blood to smear over Leliana’s cheek.

Marjolaine let go of Leliana’s chin with a slight shove and turned on her heel. “Let’s go.” she grumbled as she walked back towards their horses.

_What happened…the suffering, the way Marjolaine killed it…it was all my fault._ Leliana’s brow creased as she bit her lower lip, trying to hold back tears _. I’m such a horrible person._ She looked up through teary eyes as Marjolaine walked further away from her. Leliana squared her shoulders and stood tall, resolving to bury her feelings of pity and failure. She swiped roughly at her cheek and chin with her forearm, smearing both with blood. Her jaw clenched tightly as a renewed determination washed over her face. _I will not falter again. I will conquer anyone who gets in my way. No one will be able to touch me._

With her single-minded purpose set, she trotted after Marjolaine and whatever the future held for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be about Leliana's training and how she grows into her role as a bard. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. A Virgin Bard and Fits of Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mild smut incoming for this chapter. It's very mild to me but it's always in the eye of the beholder or what have you. I hope you like where this is headed and are enjoying the fic so far.

* * *

“See? You’re not that far away. Just a few bedrooms down the hall.” Marjolaine assured Leliana as she leaned against the bedroom’s doorframe, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Leliana continued to shelve the books she had brought with her. She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. “I thought you wanted me at the other end of the house.” she said playfully, mock hurt coloring her tone.

Marjolaine laughed lightly and walked across the plush carpet to wrap one arm around Leliana’s waist and the other around the front of her shoulders. “No, I want my Leliana close to me.” Marjolaine purred in Leliana’s ear as she held her possessively.

Leliana stopped what she was doing and melted against Marjolaine with a hum, grasping the older woman’s arm around her waist. She glanced over her shoulder, finding caramel-colored eyes looking back. “If you truly want me so close, why wasn’t I allowed to move into your bedroom?”

Marjolaine sighed and let her arms slip away from Leliana. “I’ve already explained why. I sometimes conduct business in my rooms and right now, I don’t want to involve you in that just yet.”

Leliana still felt like Marjolaine was hiding something from her but she ignored the feeling, thinking she was wrong for suspecting Marjolaine of anything. Changing the subject, Marjolaine jolted Leliana out of her thoughts. “So how is Lady Cecilie taking your moving in with me? Will she be okay by herself?”

Leliana slid the rest of her books into the bookcase as she relayed the conversation that her and Cecilie had. “Actually, grand-mére insisted that I move in with you.”

“Did she now? What did you tell her?” Marjolaine asked curiously.

“I didn’t have to explain much, honestly. Cecilie noticed that we cared for each other a great deal and reminded me to not forget my dream of going to University to learn the trade of a minstrel. I assured her that I would and that I will visit her frequently.” Leliana wrung her hands together and glanced down at them, a worried expression on her face. “I hate lying to Cecilie about going to University. I still want to go but I know I’ll be very busy training to be a bard.”

Marjolaine waved her hand dismissively. “You can still go to University. The skills you learn there will only make you more believable. Being able to charm with song and story will only enhance the trust others will give you.”

Leliana smiled and reached over to take Marjolaine’s hands in her own while smoothly changing the subject. “So…” she asked, “…when do I start my training?”

“Today, if you wish.” Marjolaine offered.

“Today.” she repeated. Marjolaine smiled and led Leliana out of her brightly lit bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Part of Leliana’s training was learning how to defend against holds and grabs as well as attacking an assailant with punches and kicks. She enjoyed the physicality of the lessons, although she was in pain after every session. Since Leliana had never done anything physical except ride a horse and practice archery, she had trouble adjusting to her sore muscles at first. After many sessions and elfroot poultices, most of the pain was bearable and soon became less noticeable.

After a long morning of another hand-to-hand combat session, it was Marjolaine’s turn to train both her and a lovely elf, Nevra, in the art of manipulation and subterfuge.

“How was that, any better?” Leliana asked quizzically. She sat across from Nevra, her partner in her lessons. Leliana knew very little about the elf, except that she had an incredibly athletic body that distracted Leliana on a regular basis.

“Your manipulating is much better, however I noticed that you missed Nevra’s body language. Her cue should have told you that it was time to pump her for more information. Instead, by waiting you got less information than you should have.” Instructing Leliana further, Marjolaine continued, “Still, you need to bury your own emotions better. I can see your hand tense or the curling of your lip at an inopportune time.” The older woman turned her attention to the elf. “That is enough for now. We will see you this afternoon.”

“Very well.” Nevra replied. Her accent was Orlesian, however some syllables rolled off her tongue strangely which told Leliana that it was her second language. Nevra left the room without another word, the woman usually tight-lipped around Leliana.

Marjolaine regarded the younger woman for a moment before addressing her, “It’s only been four fortnights, yet you are learning very fast, my Leliana. I think it’s time to test your skills in the Grand Game.”

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Marjolaine takes Leliana to a party where she is meant to wean information from a lord about his next move against an opponent. Marjolaine wandered around the estate’s extravagant rooms and introduced Leliana to the nobles she had connections with. Leliana smiled charmingly and gave each one her undivided attention as she listened to their concerns and victories. Responding to the individuals around her with emotional and understanding replies, she soon had a group of admirers of her own. As they worked their way around the soiree, Leliana spied her target: the young, arrogant lord given to boasting and having an ego the size of the Winter Palace. Marjolaine urged her on while Leliana politely excused herself and made her way over to the small group gathered around the lord.

“…Yes, he was so despondent that I gave him exactly what he deserved: I shoved him with my boot and the swine fell into a muddy puddle in the street. His elegant jacket and mask were completely covered with mud. The nerve of trying to blackmail me!” Laughter erupted from the small group as Leliana approached. The lord noticed her and he looked at her mask, trying to recognize her family. “And who is this?” the lord asked no one in particular. “What’s your name, girl?”

As much as she hated the term girl, she did not show it. Instead she put on her most charming smile and curtsied before him. “I am Lady Mabill de Delacarte, Lord Jaquemin, a distant admirer of yours.” Leliana blushed slightly and admired his body unabashedly.

Jaquemin eyed her up and down, “Oh, are you now?” he asked, a smug look on his face as he adjusted a glove.

“Absolutely!” Leliana gushed. “I think your uncovering of that sad lord’s failed plot to frame you was masterfully done! Anyone that can handle a dirty manner like that must be so strong and intelligent.”

The lord puffs out his chest a little as he considers Leliana. “Yes, I am quite strong and intelligent. Perhaps we can discuss this somewhere else?” he nodded to the group and held out his arm to Leliana.

She beamed at him adoringly and wrapped both of her arms around his offered one. He led her away to a quiet corner, picking up two glasses of wine on the way. He boasted about his great deeds to Leliana and she responded with wonder and excitement. After his ego was stroked enough and he had ingested a good deal of wine, Leliana felt it was a good time to get what she came for. “So after you tricked the Guirners to release some of their holdings to a foreign investor, you, what other devious way do you plan to bury the Guirners?”

Lord Jaquemin stopped his grandstanding for a moment and let his gaze fall on Leliana. “Why would you want to know such a thing?” he hesitantly asked as he considered the young woman.

Leliana quickly changed tactics. “I’m just curious, my lord. I can’t imagine it would be anything pleasant and you would completely destroy them with your exceptional plan. Perhaps you will tell me if we weren’t such strangers. How would I go about getting to know you better?” At this, Leliana leaned forward and slowly drew her fingers up and down the stem of the glass as well as over the lord’s fingers.

Jaquemin grinned as Leliana took the glass from him and set it on a nearby table along with her own. Leliana leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the lord’s neck. Jaquemin grabbed her waist and pulled Leliana tightly against him, capturing her lips with his own. He quickly deepened the kiss and Leliana responded in kind. After a long moment, Leliana drew away from the kiss and the lord grunted as he felt the absence of her lips. “No, no my lord.” Leliana cooed, “I would hear how you will destroy the Guirners before we continue.”

“What?” Jaquemin grumbled and sighed in frustration. He divulged his plot to Leliana, even giving a date and time to when the deed would occur.

“Oh, my lord that is a masterful plan! I have no doubt that the Guirners will be devastated when your plot is complete.”

Lord Jaquemin smirked, “They will be utterly crushed, there is no doubt. Now, where were we?” he asked, already knowing the answer. He leaned down and kissed Leliana eagerly. Leliana scratched the back of his neck lightly as she deepened the kiss. They stayed enveloped in each other until the lord pulled away. She nipped his lips playfully as her hands ran through the hair at his temple. “I think it would be beneficial to both of us if we went somewhere much more quiet, away from the party. Perhaps at my villa next to The Waking Sea, where no one could hear us.” Jaquemin wrapped his arm around her waist and let his hand fall to stroke her rear.

Leliana knew she had to quickly think of a way to extract herself from this situation now that she had the information she needed. “My lord, you are not shy at all are you?” she hummed and rested her hand on his arm. “However, it is late and I must be off. I have business to attend to very early tomorrow.” she grabbed his hand on her backside and squeezed it hard, making him jump and he removed his hand instantly from her in surprise. She just smiled at him as if nothing happened. “Sometimes meetings are such a bore, but they are a necessary evil are they not?” she removed her hand from Lord Jaquemin’s arm and started backing away from him, groaning to herself when he started to follow her.

“Another day then, Lady Mabill de Delacarte. Perhaps you would give me the courtesy of giving me your current place of residence? I would very much like to call on you.” he smirked. “We can finish what we started.”

“Another day, yes. Good evening, my lord.” she said, not offering him any more information. Leliana turned carefully and started walking away, careful not to rush. Her heart pounded with excitement, knowing her first true foray into the Game was a success. She made her way over to Marjolaine and tapped her shoulder twice while she continued to make her way to the front of the house. Marjolaine elegantly excused herself and moments later strolled out to their carriage.

Riding home in the carriage, Marjolaine and Leliana laughed as the younger woman retold her tale with Lord Jaquemin. “Well done, pretty thing! I’m proud of your first achievement in the Game. There will be many more to come. However, that’s why you have to be careful. If you enticed him anymore, he probably couldn’t be turned away at that point. He would have swept you away to his villa without you being able to escape him. You’d have to bed him and wait until he slept before you could make your escape.”

“Well, he wasn’t bad looking but so damn egocentric. I don’t think I could have survived anymore of his arrogance.” Leliana tapped her finger on the door of the carriage as she watched the world go by the window.

“Are you saying you might have enjoyed sleeping with him?” Leliana shrugged slightly, playing coy. Marjolaine scooted closer to Leliana and pulled her chin with her fingers so that she faced her. “Just never forget who you belong to, pretty thing. You are mine and I don’t share you lightly.” Marjolaine searched Leliana’s face, looking for any kind of response.

Leliana gave none and instead grabbed the back of Marjolaine’s neck and pulled her close, devouring her lips. Her free hand found the side of the older woman’s thigh and she slowly caressed her through the dress. Marjolaine smirked into the kiss and half laid on Leliana, moving her leg up so her thigh rested across Leliana’s knees. Leliana touched the skin on her thigh and shivered involuntarily at the sensation. Marjolaine’s hands started to wander and they both sighed into the kiss, not wanting it to end. Eventually, Marjolaine found the side of Leliana’s breast and slid her hand from the side to the front, cupping it and giving it a firm squeeze. Leliana moaned as the carriage came to a stop. “Wait…” she said breathlessly before resting her hand on Marjolaine’s arm. “I…I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.”

“Even though you touch me just as hungrily? Yet you would sleep with him? You are a confusing woman, Leliana.” Marjolaine grumbled and released Leliana’s breast as she narrowed her eyes at her. Without another word, Marjolaine moved to her side of the carriage and stepped down, heading towards the estate’s door. Leliana bit her lower lip and after a moment, followed behind Marjolaine into the vestibule of her estate.

Leliana cursed herself for saying that to Marjolaine. It was her fault that Marjolaine was upset with her and knowing the woman, she knew it was the truth. She wanted her so badly but she wanted to take it slow and savor their relationship. Her hands and lips had other ideas. She wouldn’t know what to do or how to sleep with someone, and it was an embarrassment for her. “Goodnight, Marjolaine.” she called out softly.

Marjolaine replied in a frustrated tone, “Goodnight Leliana.”

 

* * *

 

Once she learned the basics of close combat training very well, she started doing more physical training like maneuvering through an obstacle course. In Orlesian, the combination of jumping, vaulting, swinging and other forms of efficient movement through a course is _parcours_. It was only practiced by bards and rouges wishing to build their athleticism and ability to move covertly. The skills Leliana has obtained through parcours has thinned out her body and made her much more athletic.

Leliana also practices her archery every day and has gotten fairly good at it. She competes against Marjolaine and Nevra, who occasionally participates. Leliana hasn’t won too many competitions but going up against others who are better than her have helped to improve her own archery skills.

These forms of physical training momentarily took her mind off of Marjolaine, who was not available to Leliana except as an instructor.

A month had passed after the party and things were somewhat tense between the two women. Leliana noticed that Marjolaine wasn’t as sweet as she usually was. Marjolaine has been very blunt, nor has she flirted or touched Leliana at all and it bothered the younger woman immensely. Leliana tried to engage Marjolaine in more casual conversation but is often given the cold shoulder. It hurts Leliana deeply, feeling completely cut off and completely alone even though Marjolaine is physically with her most of the time. There’s been more than one night where she’s cried herself to sleep, her heart aching and her worries circling in her mind. The effects of poor sleep and emotional pain had started to carry into her training, the deprivation of both was dampening her performance and making her less alert.

 

* * *

 

“Come, Leliana. You should have seen that coming! I know you are better than this!” Marjolaine goads her as Leliana quickly rolls up into a kneeling position, her daggers still gripped in each hand. A thin bead of blood drips down her forearm from the cut Marjolaine gave her. Ignoring it she gets into a crouching position and starts circling Marjolaine again. They were in a secluded grove on the property to hide Leliana’s tutelage from prying eyes.

Leliana watches Marjolaine’s actions, trying to find a kink in her defense. Seeing one, Leliana feints to the right, throwing Marjolaine off balance for a moment, enough time to get in a strike. Marjolaine was ready for this however and quickly regaining her balance she stretched her arm out while slashing with her blade facing upwards. She catches Leliana under the forearm again, making a long furrow in her flesh. Marjolaine jumps backwards from her and waits for Leliana’s next move, which elicits a growl of frustration from the young woman. Beads of sweat glisten on Leliana’s brow which she wipes away hastily with the back of her hand.

“Focus, Leliana! Why are you so distracted hm? Maybe you shouldn’t be a bard if you can’t wield your daggers properly. You should just go back to your grand-mére and live like a porcelain doll for the rest of your life!” Marjolaine continued to goad her into action.

Leliana gritted her teeth and jumped in the air as she let out a growl, the tips of her daggers pointing down to stab Marjolaine in the shoulders. Marjolaine rolled to the left and put her right dagger up to repel the blow. The blade deflected some of the blade but the tip tore across Marjolaine’s wrist, causing blood to trickle down. Leliana knocked the dagger out of her hand before Marjolaine could react. The older woman rolled away cursing, unable to reach her dagger. Leliana swiftly kicked it away from her then swung her leg at Marjolaine’s head. Marjolaine ducked and immediately rolled out of the way as Leliana’s knife came down a second after. Marjolaine was on her back and forcefully kicked both her feet up, kicking Leliana in the side before she could recover. She went tumbling and regained her feet just as Marjolaine closed in on her. The older woman swung a fist at Leliana’s head with enough force to knock her down. Leliana heard her coming and did a split as Marjolaine’s fist went wide, missing her intended target. The younger woman swiped up with her blade and connected with Marjolaine’s fist, creating a future scar. That distracted Marjolaine for a moment and Leliana fell on her back, arched it and leapt up onto her feet.

She turned her blade just in time to block a blow from Marjolaine’s dagger. A second later, Leliana stabbed at Marjolaine’s shoulder who barely got her blade up to block in time. That’s what Leliana was waiting for. She flicked and twisted her wrist at the same time, ripping the grip out of Marjolaine’s hand. The older woman stumbled and fell on her butt enough to see stars. The younger woman came to hover over her as she raised her blade high. Marjolaine cursed as she thrust her foot out at Leliana’s knees. The younger woman jumped back in surprise which let Marjolaine stand up. The older woman assessed her carefully as Leliana stared her down. All of the frustration and hurt over the last month was boiling up inside of her and pouring out of her onto the sparring ring. They circled each other like wolves hunting injured prey. Leliana feinted to the left, looking to stab Marjolaine in the side. Marjolaine moved right and again was off balanced and unable to recover this time. Leliana deftly leapt at her and landed on her waist, effectively pinning Marjolaine down. She sneered at Marjolaine and quickly had a blade to her neck. She then tossed her other dagger away and clamped her hand down on Marjolaine’s wrist before she could move.

The two women draw heavy breaths as they stare at each other, the excitement of the fight still surging through both of them. Marjolaine lifted her free hand and lightly drew callused fingertips down from Leliana’s shoulder, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. Leliana shivered at her touch as Marjolaine’s fingers found their way to the top of Leliana’s hand and swirled little circles across her creamy skin. Leliana relaxed her grip as Marjolaine tenderly laid her hand on the younger woman’s. “You did very well, my Leliana. You have become quite exceptional.” Marjolaine whispers, not wanting to upset the calm between them. She slowly pulled Leliana’s hand and the knife away, leaving a line of blood red across her neck. Leliana moved the dagger to the side of them and dropped it into the sand of the sparring ring.

The redhead then let her hand drift over Marjolaine’s cheek as her fingers softly scratched over the side of her neck. “I love you.” Leliana murmured hesitantly, the words coming out before she could catch them.

Marjolaine’s eyes opened wider and a small smile washed over her. “I love you too, my Leliana.” she confessed as her free hand found the fabric of Leliana’s shirt and she tangled her fist into the leather. They both moved at once, Marjolaine yanking Leliana’s shirt towards her as she pulled herself up from the ground and Leliana plunging down towards Marjolaine’s lips. Their lips connected hard and the kiss quickly became heated. Soon their tongues were sliding and surging against one another, both of them wanting to dominant the other. They moaned and sighed into each other’s mouths, Leliana’s hands tangled into Marjolaine’s hair as Marjolaine let her hands explore Leliana’s tight thighs, expertly massaging and stroking the well-formed muscles there.

Leliana’s breath hitched and she released another moan into Marjolaine’s mouth, gripping her hair gently in her fists. Marjolaine smiled into the kiss as she grasped her rear, digging her fingers into the flesh there. She pulled and released her backside, getting Leliana to slowly start rocking her hips against Marjolaine. Leliana let out a deep moan, moving against Marjolaine for a few moments before she was able to break the spell. Leliana was barely able to pull away from the kiss and was quickly sinking into the point of no return. Still nervous about becoming intensely intimate with Marjolaine she was barely able to gasp out, “Marjolaine…I can’t…mmm…I can’t yet…please…” Marjolaine continued for a few moments longer before sighing and releasing her grip on Leliana. Leliana stood up shakily and offered a hand to Marjolaine. She stood up and frowned as she gazed at Leliana before dipping down to collect her daggers. “I will not take a no much longer from you. If I send you packing, you can blame yourself for having to leave.” Marjolaine placed each dagger where it belonged on her body and came to stand in front of a stunned Leliana.

“I…how would it be my fault?” she asked, so soft that Marjolaine would have missed it if she stood any further from the younger woman.

Marjolaine placed a long finger under Leliana’s chin and pushed up, making Leliana’s head lean back as far as it would go. “As much as I love you, Leliana, I want you and I will have you, or you will go.” she said nonchalantly. “How do you expect me to love you if you do not give yourself over fully? There is no gray area for us, my Leliana. You either want to be with me or you do not and are against me. That is the choice.” Marjolaine flicked her finger, tilting her head back further before she turned her back to Leliana. “It is your decision, so if you leave it will be of your own doing…your own fault.” At that, Marjolaine strolled back to the house.

Leliana stood there, biting her lip as her mind swirled in turmoil. _What does not having sex have to do with Marjolaine kicking me out? She said she loves me…right? Why would she do such a thing?_ Leliana sighed and picked up her daggers from the sandy ground. When she was done, she turned and started down the path towards the estate. _Perhaps…perhaps it would be my fault. She wants someone to love her, to be with her always and to do what she asks, when she asks. I love her so much, but maybe I don’t give enough of myself. That must be what she is talking about. If I don’t give everything of myself to her, then it will be my fault to find myself without her. So yes, it would be my fault, my fault I did not give enough of myself to my love. That will change._ Before she knows it, she’s emerged from the grove and is well on her way back to the house. _I’m just nervous. Something is telling me to be more cautious, but how could I not trust her? She is my love, my Marjolaine._

 

* * *

 

It was an early autumn night and although some of the heat of the summer sun still saturated the ground and the stones of the city, a breeze would sometimes blow through and cut through the warmth cleanly like a knife. It was late, almost 11 at night and the guards had just changed in Val Royeaux’s Summer Bazaar. There was little activity at the docks at this hour, just a few small vessels taxying nobles to and from the main land.

As the Grand Cathedral’s bell struck the 11th time to toll the hour, a figure slightly outlined in the pale moonlight could be seen clamoring up a large pile of crates. After reaching the top the shadow paused for a moment, seemingly gauging the distance between the box and the balcony several feet away. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the alley that led to the docks and she knew she had to move fast. Leliana jumped towards the balcony and grabbed the edge. She clambered up and over the banister just as the guard walked into full view of the docks. Her foot caught on the banister and she fell less than gracefully on her cheek. _Damn it! Clumsy! Some bard I am._ Berating herself she stayed as still as a statue while the guard below took a closer look around the docks, not quite knowing where the sound came from. Once he started towards the other end of the area, Leliana put her feet under her and crouched down, moving towards the bazaar. The thrill of the pursuit she was involved in made her heart beat quicker and her body to feel more energized. A small smile emerged on her lips as she enjoyed the moment and the danger.

She skirted around the center of the bazaar on the upper terrace where the least amount of guards were. Avoiding them easily, she followed the walkway until she came upon a closed gate across from the Le Masque du Lion café. It would be too noisy to climb over the gate with guards just below, but she could go around. Her heart pounded in her chest as she mapped out her path across the main walkway below to a faux cul-de-sac where the alleyway she needed to take led off. Inhaling a deep breath she swung her legs over the banister and reached out for an outcropping on the squarish pillar with her foot. Once one foot was settled on the stone, the other followed. She hugged the pillar and slowly made her way around it as a few guards stood conversing in the middle of the street below her. Leliana jumped up and grabbed the stair rail and leapt over it to the stairs on the other side.

Quietly making her way down the steps, she noticed another guard that she hadn’t known would be there. She stopped and stood stock still in the shadows from the stairway that laid across the courtyard. Her light sky blue eyes detected more in the dark then most other people could. She watched as the guard strolled past her and further into the darkened courtyard, not noticing her standing against the stairway. She quickly made her way across the opposite side of the courtyard and slipped into a colonnade lined with benches. She hopped over the rail and stooped low as she creeped down the stairs. At the bottom the street was lit up with moonlight so bright it almost looked like daytime. The guards weren’t far off, still talking amongst themselves.

The bell tolled a quarter after 11 and Leliana knew she needed to be moving now to reach her position by 11:25. She started reciting a rhyme in her head to mark the time. Two of the guards were faced her way and she glanced around herself, looking for a way to distract them long enough to get into the cul-de-sac. She found small garden rocks in a planter holding climbing ivy. She grabbed a handful and, finding a good place for a distraction, threw the rocks as hard as she could into the far corner of the café.

“What was that?” One guard asked warily.

Another guard yawned and replied despondently, “You’re hearing things again, Phillipe.”

“No, I heard it too, Marcien. We better take a look just to make sure.” The third guard suggested.

“Fine,” Marcien said grumpily, “…but nothing will be there. I will place a bet on it.”

“Two silvers.” The first guard replied.

“Are you a pauper? Five silver!” Marcien cried.

The guards’ voices trailed off as they slowly made their way to the other end of the street. With her heart beating so hard it felt as if were going to burst out of her chest, she grinned widely, enjoying the rush that coursed through her body. Leliana adjusted her cowl and ran for the lattice that was bolted to the iron gates, hiding from the full moon in the shadow of the café. She deftly climbed it and landed on the other side. From there she bolted around the corridor and down the alleyway. It weaved and crossed other alleys, some which she avoided and one or two she took to reach her destination. Coming to the mouth of an alleyway she skidded to a halt and slammed her back against a wall to avoid another guard. She wondered if the guard might be a problem and stepped towards her slowly.

What she was about to do made Leliana hesitate and Marjolaine’s first lesson came rushing back into her mind: “Never delay the inevitable. If you can strike, then strike!” Before she could think or rationalize the situation anymore, Leliana lurched forward. She grabbed the guard tightly around the shoulders from behind and sunk her dagger between the guard’s helmet and breastplate. Leliana jammed the blade deep into her neck up to the hilt which produced a spurt of blood. She stabbed again and again and again while the guard scratched her gauntlets over Leliana’s hand and her own neck. Leliana dragged her backwards as blood sprayed over the cobblestones and soaked the leather of Leliana’s tunic. She pulled the woman behind some bushes in the shadow of the building next to her just as the guard’s helmet fell off. Eventually, the guard’s movements slowed until she was drained of enough blood to stop moving. Leliana took a shaky breath and looked down at her first kill. The guard’s green eyes were half rolled back into her head, her eyes lifeless as a shark. Her mouth hung open as if on a hinge, looking like a silent scream. Bile started boiling up in Leliana’s throat and she had to turn her head to retch.

When finished, she spit then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She focused on the rhyme she had kept repeating in her head, and it didn’t bode well. It told her the time for Comte Andri Gouin to come out of the back door of the run-down gambling house was late. _That maker damned comte_ … she thought and gritted her teeth as she remembered what he had called her and how he had embarrassed her in front of everyone in the square. She quickly cleaned off her dagger on the guard’s cloak and sheathed it before taking her bow off from around herself and notched an arrow to it. She hunkered down behind the bushes and waited in position. A grim smile crossed her lips, knowing that Marjolaine would be proud of her progress so far. She was also eager to confront the comte and scare him enough to wet his breeches.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and laughter could be heard from inside the building behind her. She lifted her head up and looked backwards with her eyes. Marjolaine walks out of the door, her arm latched onto Comte Andri’s arm, both of them laughing loudly and the comte looking very pleased with himself. Leliana eyes widen in surprised, not expecting Marjolaine but a simple girl to be his partner tonight. It throws her off for as she watches them walk into the colonnade. They talk for a moment before the comte shoves Marjolaine against the wall and holds her arm up by her wrist as his other hand ravaged Marjolaine’s body. He unties knots and undoes buttons while his hand roams hungrily over her body. He bites and sucks at her flesh roughly and as his hand finds her breast, he squeezed and twisted it harshly. Marjolaine slid her free hand through his hair and held his head to her neck and collarbone, turning her head slightly to give him plenty of access. Her eyes searched the area behind the comte and she stopped as she gazed where Leliana was waiting for the right moment.

Leliana’s brows creased as she scowled darkly at the comte’s back, jealousy and anger at his actions being directed towards the woman she loved just escalated her ominous mood. She stood and walked out into the moonlight boldly and with her bow raised and arrow notched, her hands gripping the bow and string so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Grimacing, she narrowed her eyes, took a breath and fiercely released the bowstring, the arrow sped ruthlessly towards the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the fun stuff. Leliana grows up more, she gets to go on all sorts of missions and somewhere in there, her and Marjolaine get it on...finally. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are on the lookout for more! Comments, Kudos, gifts and anything else you can think of, I'll accept...most anything.


	4. Roses of White and Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got crazy there for a while so I'm a bit late on my schedule getting this chapter out.
> 
> And the Marjolaine/Leliana getting it on didn't make the cut this chapter. Sorry, not sorry. I'm such a tease.

* * *

Something whistled past Comte Andri’s head. He felt his ear burning profusely and let go of Marjolaine’s wrist to grab it. Roaring in pain, Andri felt his ear then looked at his hand. Blood coated his palm, the arrow almost tearing his outer ear in half. While searching for the source of the arrow, Marjolaine slipped away from his grasp. He saw a blur running towards him and turned, but too late. Leliana, driven by anger and adrenaline, swung her bow like a sword and the top of it landed with a crack against the comte’s cheek. His head swung to the side and he stumbled into the wall of the colonnade while searching for his dagger.

Leliana dropped the bow and yanked her blades from their scabbards. The comte finally gripped his own dagger and turned towards the redhead, fury blazing in his eyes. Her foot surged up and she kicks his hand hard enough for him to drop his dagger with a grunt. Before the comte can recover, Leliana drives the blade through the middle of his hand, sinking the dagger into the wall while pinning him. He howled in rage as she jabs the other dagger near his other arm, through his sleeve by the elbow. Andri bared his teeth at her and tries to rip his arm away from the wall without success.

Marjolaine strolls over to Leliana, a smile on her lips and grabbing her cheek, she kisses her solidly on the lips. “Well done, pretty thing,” she says, her voice catching. She slides her fingers through the redhead’s hair as they both watch the comte try to worm his way out of his predicament. Marjolaine leaned closer to Leliana’s ear and whispered to her, the older woman’s hand drifted up to Leliana’s shoulder. “He did worse things in the gambling house, Leliana. His friends and him… they… they all did horrible things.” Marjolaine’s throat caught in a sob.

Leliana glared at the comte ruthlessly, ready to rip him apart with her blades just as she noticed the comte had pulled his sleeve free from the dagger. She pushed Marjolaine out of the way and with steely-eyed focus, Leliana yanked the dagger from the wall as Comte Andri tried to pull the dagger out of his hand. She swiped her blade at his face, slicing a long, deep gash across his cheek. “I will take you apart, piece by piece,” Leliana said through gritted teeth as she sliced another gash over his other cheek.

“What the hairy Maker’s balls do you have against me?” he spat, unbidden tears rolling down his cheeks. Jerking the dagger from his hand, he held the blade at arm’s length as he stood in a defensive position.

“That’s my dagger. I want it back,” she said coolly.

“You will have to take it from my dead fingers,” he challenged her.

Leliana smirked. “I know.”

He swiped at her, trying to drive her back. She ducked the dagger and sliced at his exposed arm. Growling, he stabbed down towards her neck. Dodging at the last second, she clenched his wrist and twisted it as far as it could go before wrenching it to the side and down, his fingers almost touching his forearm. Comte Andri cried out and dropped the dagger as sweat dripped down from his head. “Who sent you? I will pay triple what they paid you!”

Leliana laughed flatly and jerked his hand hard to the side as hard as she could, breaking his wrist. The pain was so intense that he wailed and crumbled to the ground, defeated. Leliana glared down at him with a hatred she couldn’t contain. “I don’t need payment to take care of you, you piece of druffalo shit.” She gathered his hair into her fist and yanked his head back to look at her. “No one will mourn your death, Comte. No one will care about a slaughtered pig.” Leliana jammed her blade up into his throat and through his mouth towards the top of his head. Viscous fluid flowed over her hand like lava and made the grip slick. Comte Andri gurgled and placed his hands at the dagger’s handle before crashing to the ground as thick blood and bubbles oozed from his throat and mouth.

She stared in disbelief at Comte Andri’s body as her rage slowly drained from her. Leliana still had adrenaline and a sense of victory running through her. She didn’t recognize herself in that grating voice she had made nor the results of her actions. She didn’t just take his life; she made him suffer. It dumbfounded Leliana, not sure what to think about the situation.

Marjolaine had crept back to the younger woman’s side and quietly wrapped an arm around her waist. She held Leliana tightly against her hip, knowing that Leliana was trying to come to terms with the brutal murder her hands had done. “Come, my Leliana. Being caught near a murder scene will incriminate us. We must go.” she chided.

“He’s just one less disgusting human erased off the face of Thedas. The comte deserved what he got… what he suffered.” The longer Leliana thought about it, the more in the right she felt about her actions. Another feeling struck her; the thrill of the past 10 minutes made her feel electrified, and she wanted to do it again. She turned to Marjolaine, who waited patiently beside her. “I… I enjoyed killing him. I liked the challenge and thrill of the fight, then the feeling of power when I had him at my mercy.” Leliana creased her brows, still trying to sift through her emotions. “Is that normal?” she questioned as she twisted her hands together.

“Yes, my Leliana, these are normal feelings for a good bard. However, you must remember to disconnect yourself from seeing your marks and enemies as human. Better to see them as monsters that need eradication.” Marjolaine leaned over and placed a tender kiss on the corner of Leliana’s lips.

Leliana wrapped her arm around Marjolaine’s waist. “Are… will you be ok? After what those disgusting men did to you?”

Marjolaine sniffed softly and leaned against Leliana’s shoulder. “It will take time, but I will continue on. I was so scared though, Leliana. I didn’t think they would let me go, but the comte wanted me for himself, as you have seen.” Marjolaine shudders and hugs Leliana around her ribcage. “Thank you for killing him, but we really must go. The guards will accuse us of the murder if we stay here any longer, and rightly so.”

Leliana nodded, and they released each other. Marjolaine slid her warm hand into Leliana’s and laced their fingers together. Leliana smiled and gripped Marjolaine’s fingers with her own as they made their way back to the docks where a boat waited for them.

 

* * *

 

Leliana’s eyes filled with unshed tears. The elf Nevra and her were practicing at the archery range when the messenger came running up to the redhead. He offered the envelope to her, slightly crumbled and stamped with Lady Cecilie’s insignia. They both stopped practicing and Nevra ambled towards Leliana to better see the message she was opening. The more the redhead read, the quicker her expression turned from happiness to a mix between distraught and panic. She turned around to face Nevra, her face becoming red as she let the letter slip from her fingers and flutter to the ground.

“Nevra. It’s… it’s Cecilie. She’s dying.” Leliana shoved her bow into Nevra’s hand. “I have to go to her, now. Tell Marjolaine what happened when she gets back from meeting with her clients.”

“I will.” Nevra huffed as if it were a major inconvenience for her.

“And take care of my bow for me,” Leliana shouted over her shoulder as her feet flew across the field towards the stables. “Quick,” she called out to a stable hand walking by, “tack up my horse and bring her here.” The wind bit through her leathers and her cloak was inside. Not wanting to waste time getting it, she grabbed someone’s cloak off a hook and tied it onto her leather armor. By the time she flipped the hood up, the stable hand walked over with her favorite horse ready to go. Leliana grabbed the reins from the stable hand and mounted hastily. She urged the horse forward swiftly and made her way to Cecilie’s estate.

 

* * *

 

She takes about two hours to reach her destination while thoughts and emotions run rampant through her head. Leliana stops in front of the estate and without waiting for the stable hand to reach her, she raced up the steps and banged on the door for entrance.

The servant opened the door and before he could say anything, Leliana pushed past him and ran towards the wing where her grand-mére’s bedroom was. She didn’t stop until she reached the bedroom door. Leliana quietly opens the door and see’s Cecilie asleep in her bed across the room. As she came into the room proper, she noticed a healing mage and a physician talking amongst themselves in a corner of the room. They both turned their heads to look at Leliana who, at the moment, looked a shamble in her leathers and the shabby fur cloak she had taken. She ignored them both for the moment and strode to Cecilie’s side. A few potion bottles were strewn across a nearby table which also held a basin of water and a clean cloth.

She sat in a chair next to the bed and leaned over to get a better view of Cecilie. Her breathing was shallow and her skin waxen and pale. Leliana gently took Cecilie’s hand in her own and inhaled a breath at the touch, Cecilie’s skin cold and clammy. She bit her lip and the tears had been holding off came trickling down her cheeks as she stared at Cecilie. A sob escaped her mouth and she bit her lower lip harder to stop herself from making any more sounds that might wake her grand-mére up.

After a minute, already losing track of time, she felt a tap on her shoulder and glancing up noticed the mage and physician standing there. She placed a soft kiss on the back of Cecilie’s hand before standing and following the two men to the other side of the room.

The physician clasped Leliana’s hands in his as he stared at her, worry and exhaustion in his eyes. “I’m glad you could make it so quickly, Leliana. We are not sure how much time she has left.”

“Thank you for letting me know so quickly, Louis. What’s her prognosis?” She became all business while talking to the two men, doing her best to not let her feelings show.

“It… is not good. I came over for Lady Cecilie’s regular checkup and the servants told me she had been sick in bed for a week already. Cecilie told them she was just overly tired and to not bother her unless it was for food, drink or the privy.” He shook his head and ran his fingers through his thinning chestnut hair.

The mage cleared his throat and Louis seemed apologetic. “I’m sorry, may I introduce my associate, Giles from the White Spire.”

“Hello. I’m sorry we have to meet in such circumstances. I have been doing my best to ease her struggles and pain. Her unconscious state, however, I could not bring her out of. The servants said the night before we arrived, she had been talking and remembered Monsieur Louis was to check on her the following day.”

Leliana smiled sadly. “My grand-mére is stubborn when it suits her.”

Louis smiled at her remembrance, being on the receiving end of that stubbornness for years. He pulled Leliana into a hug and she hugged Louis back tightly, anything to anchor her at the moment. “We will stay in the bedrooms just down the hall. I know you will not leave here, so if something occurs come and get us immediately.”

Leliana nods. “Yes, of course. Goodnight Louis. Goodnight Giles.” Both wearily trudged towards the door, the latter giving her shoulder a squeeze before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

She walked towards the door and leaned back against it, holding herself up as she tried to bring her emotions under control. Her breath hitched and that was all it took for her to break down. Hot tears flowed freely down her face and she slid down the door, unable to stand anymore. Her body shook as she brought her knees up towards her chin tightly and wrapped her arms around her legs. She lightly banged the door twice with the back of her head as she tried to regain control but was unsuccessful. Instead, she rested her forehead against her knees and wept, hugging her body tightly as she trembled. After a while, she laid on the ground and curled up into a ball, finally falling into an uneasy sleep where her fade dreams showed her how utterly alone she was.

 

* * *

 

Leliana watched Cecilie around the clock, never leaving the room unless she had to use the privy. Cecilie was still the same as she was when Leliana walked in days before. She slumped over in the chair, her arms draped over the coverlet next to her grandmother and her head laid down on them.

The soft touch of someone running fingers through her hair woke her up. Leliana opened one eye and stared up at the figure, her sight bleary and her face red. Her eyes shot open once she realized who it was.

Marjolaine smiled down at her sadly as she tucked the redhead’s hair behind her ear. “I’m here, my Leliana.”

Without another word, Leliana jumped up and leaped into Marjolaine’s waiting arms. Leliana wrapped her arms tightly around Marjolaine’s neck and cried into her shoulder. Marjolaine caressed the curve of Leliana’s lower back, her other hand petting her hair. She whispered into Leliana’s ear, consoling her and telling her how much she loved her. They stood next to Cecilie’s bed for an unknown amount of time as Leliana calmed down.

“Come, my Leliana. Come sit here with me.” Marjolaine relaxed in a chair on the other side of the room and gently pulled Leliana into her lap. Leliana made no protests and again wrapped her arms around Marjolaine’s neck as she gazed at her lover. Marjolaine leaned forward and they kissed tenderly, the world of pain forgotten for the moment. The older woman slipped her hand up to rest on Leliana’s cheek, caressing it delicately as they reaffirmed their feelings for each other. Marjolaine gently broke the kiss and let her hand slide down to Leliana’s neck, her fingers brushing over the back of her neck and her thumb caressing the back of her jaw and ear.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier, pretty thing. There was something I needed to attend to personally before I could join you.”

Leliana shook her head slightly. “It’s all right, Marjolaine, I understand.” She rested her forehead against Marjolaine’s and sighed. 

“How is she, Leliana?”

“She’s been like this for a few days,” Leliana started, “but her physician and his assistant mage haven’t been able to do anything for her. They help her rest and ease any pain she might have but they haven’t been able to feed her or get any water into her for the last two days. Both of them told me she won’t last much longer.” Leliana’s tear-stained face twisted in grief and she bit her lower lip again.

“I won’t leave you, my Leliana. I’m here with you now and I’ll be with you afterward.” They stared into each other’s eyes until a knock on the door interrupted them.

“Lady Leliana? I have brought you sup… “The elf servant noticed Marjolaine and stopped for a moment in surprise before setting the tray down. “I will bring another meal for the Lady,” he explained before walking back out.

They ate dinner quietly and afterward Marjolaine coerced Leliana to walk outside for a few minutes to get some fresh air. They chatted for a while, catching up on the last few days and the clients that Marjolaine had secured. When they walked back into the room, Cecilie turned her head towards the sound.

“Grand-mére!” Leliana cried and ran to her bedside.

“Mon petit oiseau, you are here.” she mouthed, her voice so soft that it was almost discernable. Leliana needed to lean close to Cecilie’s face to catch her words. Cecilie tried to raise her hand but didn’t have the strength to do so. Leliana caught it within her own and squeezed it gently.

“I’m here Cecilie. I love you, grand-mére.”

“I love you, Leliana. You are the  _petit enfant_ , the grandchild I never had. You… “Cecilie sighed softly and closed her eyes.

“Grand-mére?” Leliana cried.

Cecilie spoke again although her eyes didn’t open back up. “You made me so… so happy. The light of my life. I’m sorry. I should have adopted you, given you my last name. I always thought it could wait for a little while longer. I’m… I’m so, so sorry, Leliana”

“Oh, grandmother… is there anything I can do for you? Anything?”

Cecilie smiled slightly as she whispered, “Go live your life, my little bird. Live it without reservation and with all the passion in your heart. That is what you can do for me. I can go to the Maker in peace, knowing that my granddaughter is… is… happy.” The smile slowly slipped from Cecile’s face and she was as before: unmoving, shallow breath and sallow skin.

Leliana clasped her hands in front of her mouth, her brows creasing furiously as she fought to hold back tears. Marjolaine stood next to her and squeezed her shoulder firmly, never leaving Leliana’s side. The night wore on and into the early morning hours, Cecilie died.

Marjolaine held Leliana while they wrapped Cecilie in silk fabric and took her away, preparing her for cremation. Leliana just stood in Marjolaine’s arms, staring at the bed where Cecilie used to be. They didn’t move until later when Marjolaine convinced Leliana to eat and drink. Leliana claimed that she wasn’t hungry but could drink all the Waking Sea right now. She drank wine instead, unseeing and unfeeling as if she was only a husk of a person. There were no more tears, no more Marjolaine and no more world. There were just her and the wine to render her thoughts mute.

 

* * *

 

The cremation ceremony was a grand event, lavishly decorated in the white and gold of the chantry. The revered mother stood high on a raised platform was to the right of the cremation slab and carried on about how Cecilie would meet the Maker and be with Him for the rest of time. Marjolaine held Leliana through the entire ceremony quietly, not being able to do much except offer the younger woman her presence. Leliana heard what they said but did not register the words. She felt time pass but could not track it. Her mind was empty, she couldn’t feel any emotions nor could her eyes focus. Set adrift on a dark, waveless sea where no guiding light shone and finding hope was a hopeless endeavor.

 

* * *

 

A week after returning to Marjolaine’s estate, Leliana continued to get intoxicated and would slump over in the chair or couch from drinking too much. Marjolaine covered her with a warm blanket every night, kissed her temple and wished her goodnight before going to her own bed. The older woman knew that it would take time for Leliana to mourn and she gave her plenty of room to do so. The only thing Marjolaine could do is to coax Leliana to eat and drink water and be by her side.

Leliana woke up bleary-eyed and disoriented in the late morning light until she remembered where she was. “I’m alone.” she croaked and decided not to speak yet from the sound of her voice.  _No, I’m not alone. I have Marjolaine. She loves me, I know that for certain now. I trust her completely._

Her mind foggily made out shouting coming from Marjolaine’s suite and Leliana shuffled to the room. Before she reached the door, it flew open and a very ticked off Nevra came stomping out of the bedroom. “Get out of my way, drunk!” she gave Leliana’s shoulder a push, and she stumbled against the wall as Nevra grumbled and walked haughtily off.

After a moment, Marjolaine came out of the room, hot on Nevra’s heels. She wasn’t about to let this argument go without her having the upper hand. She skidded to a halt after seeing Leliana was up and about.

“My Leliana, how are you today?” Marjolaine asked, as her whole disposition changed.

“Am I a drunk?” Leliana blurted, concern etching her features.

“Everyone mourns differently. This is just your way of mourning.” Marjolaine caressed Leliana’s cheek while pushing the redhead’s hair away from her face.

Leliana placed her hand on Marjolaine’s and gazed into her eyes. “You won’t leave me alone, will you Marjolaine? Everyone I love seems to leave me all alone. I want you to always be with me, so I’ll never have to feel alone again.”

Marjolaine smiled and leaned forward for a soft kiss. “I will never leave you alone, my Leliana. I will always be with you. I love you too much to let you go.”

Leliana leaned in for a kiss and suddenly realized she hadn’t been taking care of herself recently. Instead, she brushed a finger over Marjolaine’s lips and in return she received a soft sigh from Marjolaine. “I… I need to go clean up.”

Marjolaine nodded and kissed Leliana’s hand. “We will talk business later this afternoon. I have need of your skills again, pretty thing.”

Leliana nodded, a slight smile gracing her lips, the first one since before Cecilie died. “This afternoon then,  _mon amour_ , my love.”

 

* * *

 

“I know you will be successful, pretty thing. I will be sure to give you a well-deserved reward after this.” Marjolaine whispered, her breath tickling Leliana’s ear. She turned her head slightly to capture the young woman’s lips with her own before heading off towards their meeting point.

Leliana remembered their discussion a few days ago where Marjolaine talked about her meeting with clients and what missions they had lined up. She was just starting to understand how to play the Game when it came to attending parties and seduction of both men and women. Her growing confidence made her think that this job would be relatively easy. She only had to get him in his bedroom and play nice for a bit.

She walked around the fête, smiling and making small talk with the nobles while keeping her eye out for the host of the gathering. He was a married man but wasn’t completely devoted to his wife, occasionally having flings with nobles and servants alike. Even though dallying with elven servants would be quite scandalous and disgraceful. However, as planned, his wife was out of the house and on a luxurious cruise with her friends on the Waking Sea.

Leliana rubbed a small cloth coated with makeup over her lips. She shoved the cloth back in a hidden pocket as she peered around the party for the older man. After a long search, Leliana spotted him on the second floor flirting with a servant girl, who seemed as if she wanted to escape.  _I guess I have to be the hero and save the lovely elf from the copious gropes of the large lord._ She sighed under her breath and made her way towards the stairs.

The redhead went over the briefing in her head while she casually made her way up the stairs. Their client wanted something hidden within the lord’s bedroom. However, it wasn’t a simple trap or lock she had to open, it required a magical key and the keyword to activate it. The keyword was easily learned from the chamberlain who only needed a modest amount of coin to grease his hand. She then needed to get him to his bedroom and relieve him of the magical key he always kept on his person. Then find the safe, use the magical item and keyword and then she could take any of his precious treasure that she wanted… easy.

When Leliana reached the top of the stairs, the lord was discretely flirting with an elven servant. He caressed the elf’s bare arm and moved towards her hand, taking it in his. The lord whispered something in the elf’s ear that Leliana couldn’t quite make out. A fearful look fell over her pretty features as he started to pull her down the hallway. Leliana cursed under her breath and hurried after them.  _Damn! I have to get to him before he closes himself up with her!_

The only thing she could think to do was to call out to him, enough for him to stop in his tracks.

“Lord Ferrant, what a pleasure it is to see you again!” she cried happily and strode towards him. He stopped mid-step and turned around to see who had almost caught him bringing an elf to his room. The lord was a stout man, given to overconsumption and a lack of movement. The only exercise this lord ever put effort into was having sex with as many females as he could. Needless to say, he was nowhere near a fit man.

Recognition lit his face, and he whispered to the elf while letting go of her hand. The servant stood still and rubbed her hands anxiously. “Why Leliana my dear, it’s such a treat to see you here!” The lord reached over and took her hand, kissing it with dry, cracked lips.

“Oh Ferrant, your flattery makes me blush so.” He flipped her hand over and kissed her palm with a grin. Leliana smiled brightly at him and delicately touched his cheek. “You are so sweet, my lord. How shall I repay you for such teasing?” she inquired.

An easy grin appeared on the lord’s lips, and he gently pulled Leliana closer to him and the elf servant. Too scared to move, the elf servant stood stiffly, waiting for someone to tell her what to do. Leliana felt bad for her but there was nothing she could do, so she had to focus on Ferrant. “Do you remember my previous proposal, Leliana? At the autumn soiree at House Bufliae? Where your eyes sparkled and that luscious berry wine tinged your cheeks pink from drinking too much?” he questioned her slyly.

“How could I forget, Ferrant?” she grinned deviously. “Are you trying to seduce me, my lord?” she asked incredulously.

“I thought you would enjoy the privileges I hold as a lord, Leliana.” His eyes raked over her body, caressing her body thoroughly with his stare.

Leliana felt nauseated by his hungry eyes and did her best to ignore her feelings and continue on. “I never thought you would ask, Lord Ferrant. Shall we?” He grinned in answer and took Leliana’s hand then turned and captured the servant’s hand. Leliana halted him by pulling on his hand. “I thought this was a quiet, two-person party, not three.” She voiced her disdain while glaring at the elf. “Besides, I will be a lot more fun than some elf serving wench.”

“The more, the merrier.” he replied and led them both towards his bedroom. “We can share the elf,” he stated over his shoulder. “I always extend the deepest pleasures to my special guests.” he chuckled as he turned a corner. It caught Leliana off guard and she had to think of a way to eliminate the elf from the equation. She did not need a witness to the theft.

The lord stopped at the door and had the servant open the door for Leliana and himself. “Now shut and lock the door,” he commanded. The woman did what she was told and stood there shaking like a leaf. “Make yourselves comfortable, I will be back in a moment.”

 

* * *

 

Leliana turned to the elf who was rather beautiful to look at despite being as white as a sheet.  _What a gorgeous elf, nice in all the right places. But she must have been at his mercy many times before, the poor woman._  She felt pity for the elf having to live with her lord’s many pleasures all the time. The redhead caressed the elf’s cheek as she smiled, hoping to displace her fears. “It will be all right, I promise.” The elf blushed as she tipped her head back to look at Leliana better. Leliana slid her hand and fingers over the elf’s ear and the woman relaxed more until Leliana leaned down and gently kissed her. The woman’s eyes went wide, but she shyly returned the kiss, too afraid to talk or make a sound.

The lord stepped out from his dressing room, a robe arranged over his large body. When Lord Ferrant caught the two women kissing, he grinned lopsidedly and sauntered over to them. “Now Leliana, that’s not fair. We were to share her then have our own fun.”

Leliana leaned back and gave the elf another quick peck before chuckling at Ferrant. “We tired of waiting for you, Ferrant. Besides, we thought you’d want us to get warm for you.” Leliana began nimbly unbuttoning the elf woman’s dress until it hung on her shoulders. She then slid her hands over the elf’s pale shoulders and down her silky arms until the dress dropped to the ground, leaving the woman wearing only her small clothes.

“You take off her clothes now.” The lord told the servant. The elf was just as nimble in undoing buttons and fasteners that held Leliana’s dress on. Ferrant quickly lost his patience and leaned over, he gripped Leliana’s shoulder and kissed her hungrily. She moaned in his mouth and furiously returned the kiss. After a moment, a slight chill prickled Leliana’s skin as her dress pooled down around her in a pile.

Leliana tried pushing his bulk away from her, which as hard as it seemed. She finally succeeded and drew in a breath from being kissed so harshly. “Wouldn’t we all be more comfortable on the bed, my lord?”

“Yes, you are right, of course. Come.” He commanded the elf and reluctantly, she followed.

Leliana sighed under her breath as she followed the lord into his bedchamber.  _I hope the balm works quickly. I want out of this very unpleasant situation. Hopefully, I will get the elf out of this too._  The elf woman was shaking again as she slipped into bed, Leliana following close behind. She slipped into the role of pleasuring and ran her hands over the woman’s body gently before kissing her. When the elf felt fully kissed, Leliana broke away and leaning over the woman, pressed her lips to Ferrant who took her forwardness eagerly. Minutes later, she felt the elf’s body go limp in her hands.

She broke the kiss with Lord Ferrant and leaned back, watching his face carefully.

Sounding irritated he complained, “Why have you stopped? I did not say I was done yet.” Leering at her he moved one of his hands down to stroke Leliana’s hip then grabbed the back of Leliana’s neck with his free hand to continue where they had left off.

_Damn it, he should have passed out already! You’re lucky I can be merciful; it would be faster to just kill you._  His large body trembled with lust and after another minute, Leliana felt him slow down and finally his head dropped onto the pillow. Leliana took a deep breath, relieved that Lord Ferrant finally passed out.

“Whew, glad that part is over. I never thought he would fall asleep like the elf, poor woman. I feel like I need to take a bath after getting into bed with him though.” she grumbled. Standing up from the bed, she stared at the sleeping forms of the elf and the lord for a moment before her eyes lit up. She scooted the elf close to Ferrant and propped her up on his arm. Standing back from her work, she got another clever idea and grabbed the lord’s other hand and placed it between the elf’s legs. She stood back up and looked at the couple, satisfied. “Well, once they find him like this, it will be a great disgrace to his reputation and really upset his wife. It works well for the elf who may not have to put up with his assaults anymore and maybe his wife will leave him.” she chuckled as she padded her way into the lord’s changing room.

Rifling through his clothes, she soon found what she was looking for. A small, natural looking stone with a chain attached to it tumbled out of a hidden pocket. She picked it up carefully and eyeballed it. The stone barely pulsated with a soft orange light, as if it were alive and aware. Leliana stood up and walked back out, still in her small clothes as she glanced around the room for a hint of the hidden stash. She noticed his desk in the far corner and had not looked around there.

The redhead sat down in the chair and found a cloth, which she scrubbed over her lips to remove the herbal and magical mixture she rubbed on her lips earlier. It made the victim fall asleep for half a day and forget anything that happened a half hour before it is ingested or smeared on the lips. Leliana had taken an herb mixture daily to counter the effects of the sleeping mixture on herself. She felt tired but had no effects of forgetting anything and was awake enough for the moment.

She moved books skimmed over papers and shuffled around in the desk drawers. Leliana’s keen eye noticed a hole in the floorboard under the left side of the desk, a hole big enough for a finger. Carefully pulling the hidden door up, she discovered a small slab of metal with a rough, circular indent in the middle.

“Well, isn’t this easy? I’m not complaining though since I’m getting paid, after all. I guess I’m just that good.” She smiled smugly and placed the pendant into the hole then recited the Nevarran keyword towards the safe.

A loud, blaring sound erupted from the safe and Leliana sat back in the desk chair, startled. “Blast and damnation! What’s going on?” she cried. Grabbing the stone she jolted out of the chair. However, removing the stone did not silence the alarm. Leliana knew she had to move quickly before the lord’s guards came to break down the door. The redhead knew she would have to escape in more than just the small clothes she wore, with the cold outside it would be difficult and dangerous if she had to go far. She thought of the elf woman and ran to wear her clothes had been discarded and slipped the dress over her head. Although the garment was tight, it was better than trying to escape in her underwear.

Suddenly, Leliana heard a loud banging on the other side of the thick door. “My Lord Ferrant! What’s going on? Open the door!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll finally get some Marjolaine/Leliana action going on as well as some sappiness.
> 
> It will go a few years down the road and we'll see some teaming up. It'll be fun!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I always appreciate kudos, comments and critiques!


	5. The Waves of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana tries to escape her predicament and later rendezvous with Marjolaine in her rooms.
> 
> This chapter is full of smut and stuff, just a fair warning.

* * *

“This is definitely not one of my smoothest operations,” Leliana grumbled as her eyes darted around the room, desperately looking for an escape route. She spied a door in the next room leading out to a balcony. Leliana grinned and ran for it.

The banging became more insistent behind her. “Damn whoever came up with a Nevarran keyword. Too many mixed languages and accents…” Leliana stopped short of reaching the balcony. “Oh Leliana, how could you forget something so easy?” she cried and ran back to the safe which still blared and denied her entrance.

A gruff, loud voice broke through the rest on the other side of the door. “We need something heavy to break down this door. Get that statue over there!” After a moment, the door shuttered with a loud bang. Leliana’s heart pounded in her chest, the exhilaration intoxicating as she grabbed a nearby hip back and without looking for what she needed to steal, she just shoved everything from the safe into the bag that would fit. Leliana gathered letters, documents, jewels, and other small items into the satchel. The beating on the door came more rhythmically as the door shook on its hinges and the sound of splintering wood kept getting louder. 

She shoved the pulsating rock back into the slot and spoke the Nevarran keyword with an accent. The sound stopped blaring, and the lid opened to reveal its contents.

Leliana grabbed a nearby satchel and quickly buckled it around her waist. She opened the flap and shoved everything she could into the satchel: documents, contracts, jewels, and other paraphernalia. “Definitely time to go,” she decided and ran for the balcony. A crunching crack splintered the door, creating a hole near the doorknob. A guard reached his hand through to unlock it. She didn’t look back as she bolted onto the balcony and scanned around for a way to escape. She found nothing that would help break her fall. She heard the door lock click and, not having any other option, tossed her legs over the balcony and pushed herself off with her hands and feet into the crisp, night air.

She barely heard a guard shout at her from the room as she fell. When she hit the tile, she let her legs bend and with the rest of the momentum; she rolled then jumped on her feet. Leliana felt bruised but otherwise was not hurt. She raced across the grass just as a shout followed her, alerting the guards on the ground from the balcony she just vacated. Leliana focused on weaving throughout the gardens to lose her pursuers.

As she passed a tall tree, a man in leathers leaped out from behind the trunk and tried grabbing for her. Leliana tucked a leg underneath her and slid under the man’s grasp. She quickly got into a crouching position and her leg shot out, cracking the man behind his knees. He grunted and fell into a kneeling position. “Hey, she’s over here!” he bellowed as he stood and twisted around at the same time. A foot went flying towards his face and connected with his jaw, snapping his neck back and dazing him. A second later, Leliana was on him and brutally twisted his neck sharply, breaking it. She let the body slump to the ground and spotted a guard that heard the alert from the now dead guard. He was not but twenty feet away. She cursed and ran again. Noticing staggering planters strewn up the wall, Leliana deftly stepped on each one just as two guards brandishing swords reached the base of the wall. She leaped from the wall and caught the edge of a tiled roof, her feet landing on the wall itself. Leliana let herself drop. She quickly recovered and ran down the street, hearing more guards shouting and the sound of heavy boots running in all directions. She hastily ran down a street, her bare feet making little sound as she made her way to the meeting point and to Marjolaine.

The shouts decreased in volume as she got further away from the estate; the guards losing her trail. Leliana seen the carriage marked by a lady’s white kerchief tied to the door handle. She ran up to the door, quickly untied the kerchief from the handle opened the door and bounded into the carriage.

Marjolaine raised a brow at Leliana’s entrance, but it didn’t faze her. The taffeta of her dress rubbed against itself, giving off a distinct sound as she leaned back behind the seat. “Here, put on the leathers and shoes I brought for you.”

Leliana said nothing and quickly took the now ratty and seam-ripped dress off before throwing on the leathers and boots, her heart still pounding from her escape. Marjolaine took the dress and shoved it behind the seat. “We can’t ride off now. It will look suspicious.” She motioned to the guards coming into sight. She turned her attention back to Leliana. “Take me, right now.” Leliana caught on quickly as Marjolaine gripped her leather vest and pulled her down on top of her. Leliana moved her hand to grab Marjolaine’s hip and her other to slide up her thigh under the dress as she secured Marjolaine’s lips. Marjolaine placed her hand on Leliana’s bicep, the other holding her cheek as she opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against Leliana’s lips, trying to break through. Leliana accepted and turned her head to deepen the kiss further. This was something she didn’t need to act, Marjolaine making it so easy to fall into her role as her lover, her touches and lips sent electric and warm sensations through her body and to her center.

They exchanged words with the driver, most likely asking if he had seen a woman run past. Satisfied with his answer, they turned their attention to those inside the carriage.

Leliana was quite perturbed when a heavy fist banged on the door of the carriage. She growled and broke away from Marjolaine, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the guard. Leliana didn’t have to play at being frustrated about the interruption; she didn’t want to leave Marjolaine.

Marjolaine glared at the estate guard. “How dare you! Who do you think you are?”

“Yes, we’re busy,” Leliana added, “What in the Maker’s name do _you_ want?” she said gruffly, her hand still under Marjolaine’s dress. Marjolaine pouted at Leliana stopping her ministrations and licked her lips, her gaze full of lust.

“Good evening, Ladies. I apologize for…” he clears his throat, “the interruption but we are looking for a thief who we saw them running this way. Have either of you noticed anyone suspicious in the area?” 

Leliana looked at him incredulously. “Does it _look_ like I was noticing anything else but Lady Chelle?” she grumbled.

The guard cleared his throat as the others tried to look anywhere but at the two women in the carriage. “Um, well no…. no, I don’t think so.”

“It’s obvious you don’t think at all. Now close the damn door and leave us be.”

“You are lucky I do not have my champion run you through, lowborn! Now, be gone!”

Leliana growled. “You heard the lady. Go. Away.” With that, Leliana leaned back down and took Marjolaine again. The guard blushed and closed the door quickly, then shouted at the others to spread out and continue the search. Heavy footfalls, the clink of armor and the sound of leather straps moving receded until they could barely hear the guards anymore. Leliana bit Marjolaine’s lip before sitting back up. Marjolaine smirked and sat up herself. They stared at each other for a long moment and suddenly both burst out laughing, adrenaline and their well-done performance made Leliana light-headed and giddy.  Marjolaine leaned over and banged on the side of the carriage twice. The driver recognized the signal and set the horses off, back to Marjolaine’s estate.

On the way back, Leliana described what had happened and watched as Marjolaine’s eyes gleamed in the dark carriage. “You fixed the scene so his dalliances would disgrace him?” she asked, chuckling at Leliana’s actions and the result that would occur. She shook her head in disbelief and looked at Leliana, a glimmer of pride in her smile.

Before she spoke next, however, Marjolaine became serious. “Yet, you forgot the keyword. You could have spoiled the whole operation and were close to doing so!”

Leliana’s face fell. “I… I’m sorry… but I relieved the Lord of much of his secrets and documents besides what we came for.” Sounding uncertain, she bit her lower lip, worrying about the mistakes she had made.

Anger now colored Marjolaine’s face. “You alerted the guards by your own carelessness!” She pointed a cruel finger at Leliana, “I told you how to say the keyword, but you messed it up!” Marjolaine’s voice rose an octave, “Not only did you almost screw up the objective but they could have caught you! Do you know what they do to thieves? The bards would hunt you and tear you apart for failing so completely.” Leliana looked down at her hands clenched in her lap, angry at herself for almost messing up the whole operation and feeling upset at Marjolaine’s condemnations.

The carriage came to a stop and Leliana sighed as she opened the door to step out. Marjolaine grabbed her bicep with a steel grip, causing Leliana to suck her breath through her teeth, not expecting the harshness Marjolaine displayed. “Give me the satchel, now,” Marjolaine commanded. Leliana complied and handed it over to the older woman. “You will meet me in my rooms in a half hour. Do not be late or you will regret it!” she snarled and shoved Leliana away. Leliana almost slipped down the stairs from the force of the push and tears sprang to her eyes.

She walked to her quarters, Marjolaine already in her rooms at this point. Sitting heavily on a settee in her room, Leliana strained to hold back burning tears of hurt and anger at herself. _I can’t believe I screwed up so badly._ _Enough is enough though. I will ask her why she makes me feel horrible then act as if nothing happened._ She thought, sitting in misery and berating herself for her lack of perfection all the while hardening herself to stand up to Marjolaine. Before she realized it, a half hour had passed. _I’m late… this day just gets worse and worse. I will confront her and make her answer me._ Leliana relieved herself of her boots but left the leather cuirass on as she burst from her room and headed towards Marjolaine’s rooms.

 

* * *

 

Leliana stood inside Marjolaine’s office, waiting for the brunette to emerge from a connecting room which Leliana assumed was her room to speak with others in solitude. Her eyes traveled around the room. She regarded the gaudiness of the room, purely Orlesian. The room was windowless and held many books, ranging from poetry and rhymes to the histories of the many countries all over Thedas. Made of ironwood and trimmed in gold scrolls, Marjolaine’s desk was a sight to behold.

After a few minutes, Marjolaine stalked into the room, still mad about how the mission had gone. Before Leliana could say anything a sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the large office. Leliana’s head rocked back on her shoulders, a bright red mark on her cheek. A moment later Marjolaine backhanded her other cheek and made her head swung in the opposite direction. Tears from the pain traced down Leliana’s face and she grimaced as her own anger sprang forward. She grabbed Marjolaine’s hand, which was coming back to hit her again. The older woman stared at Leliana for a moment. Her expression remained neutral. Surprised that Leliana challenged her, she paused a moment. _Finally, she’s showing some backbone. It’s about time, I was getting worried. I will need to teach her a lesson tonight and show her exactly who is in control here though. Otherwise, she might think she won this little spat._

Leliana noticed that Marjolaine had hesitated and was about to press her advantage by posing her questions to the older woman. Marjolaine yanked her arm away from Leliana and quickly moved behind her, at the same time grabbing Leliana’s arm and shoving it behind her back. The brunette shoved Leliana’s arm up her back by her elbow, her hand almost touching the ends of her hair. Marjolaine pressed against Leliana’s back and grabbed her around the waist, holding the redhead fast against herself. She gasped in pain as Marjolaine leaned close to her ear.

“You better listen closely if you want to stay avoid being hurt,” she warned. Leliana’s silence was as good as an answer, so Marjolaine continued. “Remember, I can make your life good or bad, pleasurable or miserable. I tell you what you can have and what you cannot have and when I tell you may have it. Understand.” More of a command than a question, Marjolaine emphasized it by jamming Leliana’s arm further up her back.

Leliana gasped again, gritting her teeth. Trying to move was futile in the position she was in; Marjolaine was too experienced to allow her to escape. Finally, she relented and grinding her teeth she replied with a simple yes.

“Yes, what?” The older woman dug her nails into Leliana’s side, not causing harm since had on a leather cuirass, but the younger woman could feel the pressure there. 

“Yes, I understand, Marjolaine. I won’t question you again.”

Marjolaine smiled softly and released Leliana’s arm. Leliana exhaled as most of the pain disappeared with her arm free of Marjolaine’s rough handling. An aching pain remained from her shoulder and elbow being twisted unnaturally. “Good girl,” Marjolaine whispered as she leaned over to suck on the redhead’s earlobe.

Leliana rubbed her elbow, confused at Marjolaine’s shift in mood. She felt Marjolaine’s hands caressing her hips and stomach which elicited an unbidden sigh from Leliana’s lips. Marjolaine hummed and released her hold on Leliana. She gently turned the redhead around and rested her arms on Leliana’s shoulders, her hands interlaced behind her head. The older woman leaned into Leliana, her lips barely whispering over the redhead’s supple lips. “I have rewarded you for your hard work tonight, even though it almost turned into a disaster. I think you deserve some kind of compensation... ”

“I… I thought you were angry with me?” the redhead stuttered, still confused. 

Marjolaine brushed her lips over Leliana’s before moving to her jawline, placing kisses up towards her ear over a light sprinkling of freckles. Leliana moved her hand to the back of Marjolaine’s head and slipped her fingers through the soft, lush strands. “Oh, I am still disappointed with you,” she said between kisses, eliciting a soft sigh from Leliana as her confusion was slowly being replaced with hungering passion.

Once she reached her ear, Marjolaine moved down and bit the redhead’s neck hard. She then sucked on her skin while she licked it, creating a dark purple stain on Leliana’s alabaster skin. A low moan escaped Leliana’s lips. She gripped Marjolaine’s hair lightly in a fist while she tried to control her urges. Marjolaine chuckled as she stopped for a moment. “That’s right, remember that you are mine,” she said seductively then returned to marking Leliana.

Leliana was still unnerved about fully committing herself to Marjolaine and struggled to control her body. She knew Marjolaine was as cruel as she was kind. The younger woman’s mind was moving sluggishly as any rational thought was being pushed out of her mind by Marjolaine’s touch and mouth, her hot breath on the bites giving her pleasure along with pain.

Leliana’s heart raced, her body betraying her rational mind as she tried to restrain herself. After Marjolaine left a string of bruises along Leliana’s neck and over her collarbone, she surprised the redhead and pushed her against the wall. Marjolaine pressed her lips hard enough against Leliana’s that their teeth clicked. They both moaned into each other’s mouth as their tongues fought for mastery. Marjolaine ravished the younger woman, one hand unbuckling the leather cuirass while the other slide up Leliana’s leg and grasped her thigh every so often. It took a little time before the cuirass crashed to the floor around the redhead’s ankles, leaving her skin glowing amidst the bright flames coming from the fireplace.

Leliana couldn’t contain herself anymore, her heart beating so hard against her chest she thought it might burst. Her love for Marjolaine outweighed all other consequences, and she finally relented to the older woman. They broke apart so they could breathe, panting as they looked at each other. Liking her lips, Leliana hastily grasped Marjolaine’s dress to strip her of it. Marjolaine’s free hand grabbed the redhead’s hand and shoved it against the wall. “I will tell you when you’re allowed to do something.” she cooed. “If you want something, you have but to ask.”

“I want to see all of you. Touch you everywhere.” Leliana panted as her hand reached down to caress the hand on her thigh.

“Not yet.” Marjolaine adjusted her body and shoved her thigh between Leliana’s legs and bucked her hips hard once, twice, three times against Leliana. They both moaned as they slowly ground against one another. Marjolaine noticed the wetness on her dress and smirked. “You’re so exquisite. I want you all for myself.” Slyly, she licked Leliana’s lips, the younger trying to nip her tongue. “If I let go of your wrist, I will let you touch your breasts.”

Leliana nodded and Marjolaine released her grasp, leaving a red mark around her wrist. Marjolaine went after Leliana’s neck again. Leliana smirked as she leaned her head back to give the older woman more access. Wanting the upper hand, she gripped Marjolaine’s hair and pulled hard away from her neck. She leaned down and bit Marjolaine’s throat, sucking hard and leaving marks on the older woman. While Marjolaine was still disoriented, Leliana bucked her hips and pushed Marjolaine’s body away from her own. She quickly slipped behind Marjolaine before she could react. She pushed hard with her hips against the brunette, jamming her against a nearby table and bent over far enough to make Marjolaine lay back across the furniture. Leliana went to work to remove Marjolaine’s dress and its layers as swiftly as she could.

Marjolaine allowed Leliana her small victory as her heart sped up, knowing she was getting wet herself. She let the younger woman pull her dress down to the floor. Her corset and small clothes were the only clothing left on her body. Leliana licked her lips and suddenly her foot flew back away from the desk, making her lose her balance.

Marjolaine took advantage and pushing Leliana aside to keep her off balance, she slid behind the younger woman and grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her as she pulled herself flush against Leliana’s backside. Leliana hummed, liking this game they played. “What a wicked girl. You should know better. I will have to teach you another lesson.” Leliana licked her lips as Marjolaine kneed the back of Leliana’s leg. “If you walk, I promise I will be more gentle in your punishment. Now, get your ass to bed.” Marjolaine accented the order by biting Leliana’s ear. The redhead gasped and did what Marjolaine desired, leading them both to the massive Orlesian bed. The mattress was covered in silk and where Marjolaine found a coverlet, the size of the bed mystified Leliana.

As soon as Leliana’s knees touched the bed, Marjolaine pushed the redhead over with her body to a bending position. She leaned up and held Leliana’s arms in place by gripping around the wrists. Marjolaine smacks her ass hard in measured swings. Leliana yelps in response and turns her head. “What are you doing?”

“I talk, you don’t,” Marjolaine growled, putting all her strength into the next blow. Leliana bit her lip as she tried to repress a gasp. After a while, Marjolaine would stop and caress her ass, soothing it temporarily before continuing her spanking in a controlled rhythm.

“You didn’t behave as I instructed. Now you will pay for your transgressions.” Leliana’s cheeks were blooming a red color as she whimpered. “You must beg for me to stop. But you won’t, not yet. I will see you beg when you can’t take anymore.”

Marjolaine continued smacking, sometimes fast and hard, others an irregular beat of varying blows. Leliana squirmed underneath the attention to her ass, panting heavier as she tried to bear the pain even though little sounds escaped her throat. She didn’t want Marjolaine to stop, but she didn’t know how much more humiliation and pain she could take. Marjolaine noticed Leliana’s wetness lightly dripping down her leg and grinned, enjoying herself, her center pulsating with desire. The younger woman’s ass was cherry red now, shining beautifully in the dim firelight.

The older woman used all of her strength in the blows now, Leliana yelping at each one but pushing her butt towards Marjolaine, wanting more. Finally, she cries out, unable to take it anymore.

“All right, Marjolaine. Stop, mmm… stop, please. It hurts too much and I need to touch myself.”

“That wasn‘t begging, that was whimpering. Beg.” The older woman enticed, not stopping her ministrations.

“Please, Marjolaine, stop! I… I’m sorry! Sorry for misbehaving. I won’t do it again!”

Marjolaine hummed. “That is much better. You understand the game now.” The older woman stopped and slowly released Leliana’s hands as she untied her corset.

Leliana flipped onto her back, gasping at the pain in her ass. She couldn’t stop, however, and caressed a hard nipple while she slipped a hand between her legs. She rubbed her sex with her palm, moaning deeply at every stroke her hand made.

Marjolaine had made her way out of her small clothes and climbed onto the bed with Leliana. Grabbing her wrists, the older woman pulled Leliana’s hands away from herself. The redhead whined as Marjolaine smirked at her. “No more, you’ve had enough.”

Leliana moaned as she tried to break free. “I’m so close, I… I need…” Panting heavily, Leliana could barely speak as she squirmed on the bed, leaving a trail of her juices on the coverlet.

Marjolaine loved when she squirmed and watched her body twitch and her hips raise and lower themselves, seeking release. The brunette licked her lips and returned her attention back to Leliana. “If you raise your arms above your head and keep them still, I will finish you.” The redhead merely nodded and did as Marjolaine instructed. Marjolaine didn’t plan on giving her too much. She was far from done tonight. She laid down next to Leliana and took a nipple into her mouth, tracing it and flicking the hard bud with her tongue. Leliana moaned as her hips bucked. Marjolaine waited a few minutes as she switched to Leliana’s other nipple. Leliana was moaning loudly, lost in passion. Finally, Marjolaine shoved two fingers into Leliana, curling them inside the younger woman as her thumb rubbed against her hot clit, her fingernail pressing into the skin surrounding it. Leliana gripped the sheets above her head and moaned deeply with every thrust from Marjolaine driving her closer and closer to the edge. The younger woman’s hips pumped against Marjolaine’s as she came hard, a cry ripping from her throat as she climaxed multiple times. Leliana shuddered against Marjolaine’s fingers, the aftereffects of her escalation to the stars.

Marjolaine smiled and rubbed inside her slightly, making Leliana’s breath hitch. Slowly she pulled out and brought her fingers to her lips, eagerly licking and sucking Leliana’s juices off. The older woman pushed herself up and hungrily kissed the redhead, letting her taste herself. Leliana hummed into Marjolaine’s mouth and, flipping on her side, wrapped her arm around the woman’s waist. The younger woman drew them closer together as she slowly drifted down from the sky. Marjolaine cupped her ass and pulled her tightly against her.

Marjolaine petted Leliana’s hair gently while she stared at her, waiting for her to return. Some time passed and the older woman noticed Leliana’s eyes come into focus. The older woman hummed and placed a tender kiss on the younger woman’s lips. Leliana responded and brushed her fingers against Marjolaine’s cheek lovingly. Marjolaine smiled and turned her head to kiss Leliana’s palm. Leliana’s sky blue eyes stared into the depths of Marjolaine’s dark brown eyes. Still watching Marjolaine, she leaned in closer to the older woman and lightly brushed her lips with her own. “I have yet to pleasure you. Although you need to tell me what to do. I’ve never slept with another woman.” At this, Leliana bit and sucked on Marjolaine’s lower lip.

Marjolaine moaned, her hand gripping Leliana’s ass tightly and moved her body against the younger woman. Leliana grinned and released her, licking her own lips at Marjolaine’s response. “I will tell you what to do. I still command you, sweet thing.” Marjolaine rolled onto her back and spread her legs. She instructed Leliana to kneel in front of her and place her head between her legs. Leliana did so and stared at Marjolaine’s core hungrily then shifted her eyes up to look at Marjolaine, awaiting her next command.

“Lick me.” Leliana set to work and licked Marjolaine’s folds lightly. The older woman growled and leaned up to grab Leliana’s hair and shoved her face between her legs. “Don’t toy with me, lick me and prod my clit with your tongue hard.” Leliana smiled as she took in Marjolaine’s scent, the heady aroma made her clit ache and sending bolts of desire through her. Her tongue drove into her folds roughly and on instinct, she sucked and licked Marjolaine swollen clit. The brunette moaned loudly and rocked her hips against the redhead’s face, her fist holding Leliana’s hair fast.

“Now run your hands over my thighs,” she directed, her own hands seizing and squeezing her breasts roughly. Now and then she scrapped her nails over her erect nipples. Her breathing comes out in gasps and moans as Leliana uses her nails on Marjolaine’s thighs. Marjolaine attempts to hold off her climax, wanting more.

She smirks and runs her tongue over her lips. “Grab your breast, sweet thing.” Leliana looked at her questioningly and followed her direction. “Now press it between my legs and use your nipple to rub my clit and slit.”

Leliana hummed as she followed Marjolaine’s instruction, feeling herself getting hotter by the action. Marjolaine’s slick lubricated the younger woman’s nipple and Marjolaine moaned deeply in her throat. Leliana slid her nipple all over Marjolaine’s center, once in a while pressing it inside Marjolaine’s slit. Both of them moaned at the feeling, the older woman’s hips rocking quickly as she huffed.

“Now…” she gasped between moans. “Suck on my clit and shove three fingers into my slit. Then pump your fingers into me.” Leliana smirked and obliged. She pushed her fingers inside of Marjolaine as hard as she could. She leaned down and took the other woman’s clit into her mouth, enjoying the taste and feel. Marjolaine hummed and moaned as her body tightly clutched the fingers inside of her. The older woman came fast and hard, cresting multiple times as she writhed on the coverlet. Her breath came out ragged as she finally collapsed. Leliana plucked her fingers out of Marjolaine with a wet sound, making Marjolaine gasp and curl up from the younger woman pulling out so quickly.

Marjolaine’s honey coated Leliana’s fingers and, moving to the bed to sit down next to her, the redhead lapped it up off her fingers. Marjolaine watched her, fascinated and dazed enough to not move. Leliana looked down at Marjolaine, her hair in shambles and laid out all over the bed. She thought the brunette looked so lovely like this, exposing her vulnerability to the younger woman. Leliana felt honored but was under no illusion that Marjolaine could quickly kill anyone, even exposed as she was.

The younger woman leaned down and covered Marjolaine’s plush lips with her own. Marjolaine slipped her hand up and around the redhead’s neck, drawing her closer so she could taste more of herself. A few minutes passed before they finally separated, gasping for breath. Leliana laid down next to her and ran her fingers over Marjolaine’s stomach and side, loving the feeling of her silky light taupe skin. Marjolaine drew her fingers over Leliana’s lips then she twisted her wrist and let the back of her hand caress Leliana’s skin from her collarbone to her stomach. She then slid an arm around her waist to gently caressing her ass.

“I love you, Marjolaine,” Leliana said tenderly.

“I love you as well, my Leliana.” Marjolaine leans forward and places a kiss on her lips. Leliana intercepts her lips and increases the pressure against the brunette’s lips. Leliana sighed and settled her head on Marjolaine’s shoulder, snuggling into her neck. Marjolaine smiled coyly, “What do you think you’re doing? Going to sleep?”

“Should I not?” Leliana asks innocently, not betraying her thoughts of wanting more.

The older woman tsked at Leliana and smirked. “No, you should not. We are only getting started.”

“Oh, I see.” Leliana laughed softly and ran her fingers through Marjolaine’s hair.

Marjolaine chuckled. “I will teach many other things to you. We have all night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who've stuck around our are enjoying the story for the first time. As always I appreciate constructive feedback on grammar, story structure and anything else you can think of. Love comments and kudos, makes me feel good!


	6. Rough Ice and Smooth Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter taking so long to post. I've had to schedule writing nights around my very busy schedule and it's taken me a while to figure it out. Anyway, you can start to see the difference between Marjolaine and a totally different woman when compared to one another. It's pretty drastic. Also some spy stuff.
> 
> I will also be rewriting the first five chapters at a later date. I realized that I kinda rushed through the beginning and want the chapters to be up to par with the rest of my writing.

* * *

Leliana mumbled and sighed before fully waking up. She took a moment to let her naked body experience what was around her. She remembered that it was Marjolaine’s bed she had slept in. Silk sheets wound haphazardly around her body and limbs. A shiver went through her body and she smiled blissfully, remembering the events of last night. Marjolaine made the redhead experience sensations she had never reached on her own before. Leliana hummed at the memories as she laid on her stomach, feeling the cool pillow underneath her head and shoulders. A porcelain arm stretched out beside her on the bed, searching for a warm body. The spot was chilled and empty. Leliana flipped onto her side, her eyes confirming what her arm had found: Marjolaine was no longer in bed. Her brows knitted together as she scanned the room for the brunette, but she was not there.

The redhead unwound herself from the sheets, sat up and looked around the room. She found the room tossed about like a storm had hit, creating complete chaos. Clothes were strewn everywhere, two knotted lengths of silk littered the floor and someone had tossed different oils all over Marjolaine’s dresser. Memories flooded back of last night: being tied up, massaged with different oils to stimulate and lubricate and being penetrated by a toy on the nightstand. Leliana found a heat settling in her stomach as she became distracted again, thinking about what happened and how Marjolaine manipulated her body so easily.

Leliana stood and stretched like a cat, quite satisfied with Marjolaine’s nightly ministrations. Her center warm with arousal, Leliana set off to search through Marjolaine’s maze of rooms, seeking her out. As she approached a double-doored room, she could hear muffled talking coming from behind it. Smirking, she crouched and moved stealthily up to the door. Peering through the keyhole revealed no new information. Instead, she rested her ear against it, straining to hear the conversation. The redhead could make out a little, but only words and nothing that made sense. She could identify Marjolaine’s voice and another, deeper voice. The low voice sounded distinctly female. Leliana creased her brows and wondered if she should stay there any longer. As she thought, she didn’t notice that the voices became silent. Before she could get up to leave, the doors opened inward and took Leliana by surprise. It was Marjolaine who stood there, the corner of her lip turned up and behind her was Nevra, a blade in her hand.

“Why, my pet, you’ve woken up. You’ve been eavesdropping, you naughty girl.” Marjolaine admonished her and although her voice sounded stern, Leliana couldn’t detect her what the older woman was feeling. Nevra slid her blade back into whatever hidden fold it had emerged from and gazed at the redhead, taking in her naked form.

Mildly embarrassed, Leliana crossed her arms over her chest. _Damn! I can’t believe I didn’t think about grabbing clothes before I went to seek trouble._ The red spreading across her pale cheeks mirrored the embarrassment she felt. Resolving to ignore that thought, she pushed it from her mind. _Why should I be embarrassed about my body? I know I’m beautiful, Marjolaine has said so many times, and others have said. Despite what they said, **I** know I’m attractive. I want to be stared at, to be desired. _She calmly stood from her crouched position and set her hands on her hips while jutting one out. “Yes, I’ve been naughty. You should punish me, no?” Her smirk an undeniable challenge directed at Marjolaine. Sobering up, she looked between Marjolaine and Nevra, who eyed her to access her, not to gaze upon her. “So, what were you two talking about, anyway?”

A smirk lifted the corner of Marjolaine’s lip as she traced Leliana’s contour with her eyes before returning to look into sky-blue eyes. “We were planning our next job. We’ve decided that it will fall to you to complete it.”

“So, what am I doing?”

Nevra took a step forward, her dark green eyes finally flicking up to look into Leliana’s eyes. “We will tell you what to do when you need to do it.” Nevra scoffed. “You do not need an overhead scope of the plan. You just need to complete your tasks efficiently and thoroughly.” Nevra reached her arms across her chest, signaling that her part in the discussion was over. 

Marjolaine continued where Nevra left off, her face casting a harsh visage. “Make sure there are no loose strings. If there are witnesses, kill them. If someone gets in your way, kill them. You can do that can’t you, my pet?” Leliana hesitated for a moment as she stared at Marjolaine then gave nodded her head once, determined to not let the older woman down. “If you complete this job,” Marjolaine continued, “your purse will be much heavier.” Leliana‘s eyes widened. So far, she had been living on Marjolaine’s graces. She could purchase her own things and spend her money as she saw fit.

Marjolaine scans the redhead’s body distractedly and Leliana shivers from the scrutiny. “You will most likely have lulls where you can do nothing. You may enjoy your little breaks, however, you feel like. Revel in your power and enjoy the skills you have learned. Maybe find someone to bed.” Marjolaine reached out and placed her hand on Leliana’s cheek, caressing it lightly. Leliana closes her eyes and leans into the caress, her face relaxing at Marjolaine’s touch. “Just remember, you are my pet and you belong to me.” Leliana gazed at the older woman, her eyes half-lidded with desire. Marjolaine let her hand fall to retrieve a simple necklace from her pocket made of a glossy, dark green stone embedded in an elegant silver setting with filigree embellishments lining the outside of the setting. Leaning forward, Marjolaine places the metal corded necklace around Leliana’s neck and secures it. The necklace lies in the middle of her collarbone, like a choker.

Leliana fingers it and smiles at Marjolaine, who then pulls Leliana towards her suddenly using the necklace. She yelps in surprise, but Marjolaine’s lips muffle the sound. The older woman‘s free arm snaked around Leliana’s waist. The redhead shivers and feels heat smoldering at her center. Stretching her arms out, she laid them across Marjolaine’s shoulders. Entwining her hands behind Marjolaine’s head, she deepened the kiss, whimpering in Marjolaine’s mouth for more. After an unknown amount of time, they both pull back, breathless as they gazed at one another.

After a few moments, Marjolaine stepped back from Leliana and gave her a half-smile. She smiled back tenderly. Before Leliana could react, Marjolaine struck her across the face, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the younger woman as her head whipped to the side. She didn’t have time to cry out as another sickening crack sent Leliana crashing to her knees, a whimper escaping her lips. Marjolaine scowled down at her in anger, Leliana’s face bright red from the force of the hits as tears trickled down her cheeks. She brushed a hand over her swollen cheek and looked up at Marjolaine, her watery eyes showing confusion and alarm at what the older woman did.

Marjolaine leaned over and grabbed her necklace again, bringing the redhead’s face mere inches from her own. Her face twisted into a burning rage. “You dare? You eavesdrop on me, in my house!” Marjolaine drew her hand back again and Leliana yanked her head away from her, cringing as she squeezed her eyes tight. The older woman paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes at Leliana. “I cannot have you willingly disobey me here and there!” The fingers of Marjolaine’s hand twitched, wanting desperately to break her. After a long silence, Marjolaine spoke again. “No, that will not do.” Leliana wasn’t sure if the older woman was talking about hitting her or not disobeying her again. Marjolaine lowered her arm and gripped Leliana’s face, her palm over her nose, her nails digging into Leliana’s cheekbones on both sides.

Nevra sneered at the scene, her dark eyes narrowed at Leliana. With a final look, the elven woman turned on her heel and silently let herself out of the room.

The younger woman opened her eyes and stared at Marjolaine in fear. She mumbled something incoherently. Marjolaine let go of her necklace and shook her head with her hand. “What?”

Her eyes stung with unshed tears. She swallowed and stirred up the courage to reply to the older woman. “I’m...s...so sorry, Marjolaine! I... I didn’t know...know that...” Leliana took a deep breath to calm herself and get her nerves under control. “I will… never eavesdrop on you again, I swear. Please, Marjolaine… I love you…” New tears trailed down her cheeks and ran over Marjolaine’s fingers and nails.

The older woman looked down her nose at Leliana for a moment and shoved her head away, leaving bloody, half-moon furrows in Leliana’s cheeks. After a minute or two passed of staring down Leliana, who was too afraid to move, Marjolaine decided what she would do. “I will not punish you at the moment, my pet. Do not expect such compassion the next time you cross or disobey me. You cannot fathom what kind of punishment I will give you. You will beg for an end.” She turned on her heel. “Now, go pack your bags and get ready to leave in an hour. You’re heading to Val Royeaux, the Golden Lion quarter. I will give you a scroll to read for more information. Make sure you burn it after you have read it.” She turned her head over her shoulder. “Now get out and prepare for your departure.”

Leliana stood carefully, afraid of getting another backlash of anger from Marjolaine. She kept her eyes on the older woman as she scampered off to the bedroom. Finding her clothes, she started to get dressed. Marjolaine growled at her from beyond the bedroom. “I said get out!” Leliana knitted her brows as she bit her lip, confused and emotionally hurt. She gathered up her things and walked out of Marjolaine’s bedroom naked, now feeling completely humiliated as she hastened back to her room.

 

* * *

 

Leliana makes her way down _L’Avenue des Champions Magnifiques_ in the Golden Lion quarter, glancing at the statues of the historical champions of Orlais. She knew them all by name and sight, remembering all of their stories and feats and she loved relating their tales to whoever would hear. She stopped for a moment as she came upon the patron of all women chevaliers, Ser Aveline. A smile graced her lips as she stared up at the statue, golden, tall and proud was her bearing and she wore a knight’s full armor with her sword at her hip. She loved Ser Aveline’s story and was taken with women in uniform or armor. To Leliana, it showed a woman having both power and softness all in one. Leliana secretly coveted those qualities in a woman.

She turned right at the end of Avenue of Magnificent Champions to the street that her rented apartment was on, pushing the thought of women from her mind as she considered the reason she was here. The scroll informed her that there was a storekeeper at an address in the Golden Lion quarter, only about a dozen blocks from where Leliana was staying. “ _Excusez-moi,”_ she uttered as she weaved her way around a kissing couple.

The message also mentioned using a gemstone in a large setting with other gemstones encrusted around the edges, the same object she had stolen from Lord Ferrant.

She casually walked up flights of stairs to the floor where her apartment was. Just from looking at the hallway, you could tell the apartment building was clean. Even the carpet and walls looked revitalized recently.

Given to her in a brown pouch, the broach jingled with many gold pieces and made tinkling sounds. It was more then she could spend in one trip by herself, maybe.

Leliana opened the door to her apartment and strolled in, breathing deeply as she paused at the entrance. The doors to the veranda were open wide, and the drapes blew into the room lazily. The smell of spices and incense wisped in on the breeze from the nearby market and from one of the quarter‘s chantries.

She fell into a nearby _bergére_ and slouched back, enjoying the comfortable, plush armchair. As soon as she gave her body permission to relax, her mind worked as she tried to make sense of why Marjolaine had responded the way she did. The hurt in her heart she had felt a day ago didn’t disappear but came back stronger than ever. Her guess was she overstepped her bounds by eavesdropping on the bardmaster. It seemed silly but, in hindsight, it was probably unwise of her to do, but this was Marjolaine. The same seductive, alluring, and mysterious Marjolaine that said she loved her. The way she reacted, however, was excessive. Leliana knows Marjolaine has a mean streak which excites her, but she has never had a reason to fear her… until now. Leliana considered the scenario. _Maybe… maybe I deserved her ire. I should have known better than to listen in on her meeting. But… I thought she trusted me? Perhaps I haven’t earned her trust yet, that is why she lashed out at me as she did._

Leliana sighed and brushed her hand over her face. It had been a long day; her sleep the night before erratic and short-lived. The redhead had been in the Golden Lion quarter previously, known for its fine markets and merchants from near and far. It stressed her about Marjolaine and preparing for the current contract. Before she had entered the apartment building, she had staked out the shop where the storekeeper worked, and any entrances and exits. _I really need a few days off._ She wasn’t sure when that would be, but she would jump at the chance when it presented itself.

Sitting up in the chair, she ate out tonight and stretched as she stood up. She made her way to the water basin to freshen up while deciding which restaurant she favored tonight.

 

* * *

 

Leliana walked purposefully towards the shopkeeper’s building, her heels clicking on the cobblestone street which announced her arrival. Reminding herself that the shopkeeper was Gwivin, she walked under the silk draped over the doorway and entered the shop. She let her eyes adjust to the indoors for a few moments, then scanned the shop. There were other patrons chatting and laughing as they spied something interesting. Leliana shrugged her fennec fur shawl off her shoulders, they kept the air inside the shop pleasantly warm from the fireplace and elegant braziers to dampen the effects of the late autumn air, crisp, and chill.

After the shoppers had thinned out, she walked up to the shopkeeper and looked down her nose at him. “I believe that you have the skyball pendant I ordered?”

“Aye. You can purchase it for 167 gold pieces.” Gwivin knitted his fingers together.

Leliana placed a gloved hand over her heart. “What! That is a ridiculous price. I am offended, monsieur.”

Gwivin shook his hands in the air as if waving. “No, no! Please, lady. Perhaps we can come to an agreement?”

The redhead fluffed her shawl absently. “I believe that would be satisfactory.”

The shopkeeper nodded and led Leliana to the backroom of the shop. “Boy! I will discuss terms with this young lady,” he called over his shoulder to his apprentice, a young, awkward boy. “Take care of the customers until then.” Without waiting for an answer, he held a curtain open for Leliana. After she entered, he ducked behind the curtain and followed her to the backroom.

He offered her a chair, and she declined, her eyes dancing over the shelves with various knickknacks, bottles, and many more strange and unusual objects. He shrugged and sat in the empty wooden chair. “So…” he rubbed his hands together, his eyes sparkling. “Do you have it?”

Leliana deliberately ambled around the backroom, observing the many items on the shelves. A small desk in the corner caught her eye, strewn across the desk was a mug, papers, a map, and many ledgers. She stops at the desk and flips through a few ledgers absently. “That all depends, Gwivin.” The redhead supplies. “What information were you to give me?”

“Before I say anything, I want to see that broach!” the dwarf grumbled, slamming his fist on the arm of the chair.

Her mouth quirked as she tried to hide her smirk at his eagerness. She reached inside a pocket in the fennec fur shawl she wore and pulled out the object she had taken from Lord Ferrant. It had a large black diamond in the middle of a silver setting with small gemstones dispersed along the outside of the setting. She turned to present the prize to the dwarf and Gwivin’s eyes widened until there was little of his irises left. He reached out towards the object, fingers twitching in anticipation. “That’s it! The Diamond of the Deep!”

Leliana held it at eye level, turning it to face her, casually rubbing her thumb over the surface. After a moment, her eyes slid back to Gwivin. “Tell me, ” she cooed.

The shopkeeper leaned back in his chair as he steepled his fingers. “There is a freshly minted baron who is taking…well, let’s say “illegal routes” to enhance his fortune. He purchases lyrium from the Carta and sells it to desperate templars.” A bead of sweat rolls down the side of Gwivin’s temple as he continues. “The baron makes a decent profit and the Templars that buy from him overdose occasionally, given he sells as much as his customers demand.” The dwarf takes his finger and wipes it over a nearby bookcase, leaving a smudge of dust in his wake. “If they found him out that would publically shame him and that line of profit would be closed.” He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together as if emphasizing his point. “So. That was what I had for you. I’ll take my payment thank you.” The dwarf stands and holds out his hand that shakes slightly.

Leliana put her free hand on her hip, her eyebrows knitting together as she regarded Gwivin. He smiled at her, his hand shaking more than he waited for the Diamond of the Deep.

“No.” She countered and slid the diamond broach back into the hidden pocket of her shawl.

“I told you what I knew!” he shouted, his face turning a bright red instantly. “I want that damned diamond!”

“Not until you tell me the actual information that was requested,” she replied, brushing invisible dust from the sleeve of her dress.

“I told you everything I know!” Gwivin began, “You’re the one breaking the contract!” he accused, his fingers pointing at her angrily.

Leliana suddenly shoved Gwivin backward with her forearm against his chest and with a flick of her wrist, a dagger appeared in her hand then swiftly held it to the dwarf’s throat. Leliana smiled pleasantly, staying calm. “Give me the information, or I slit your throat right here.” Growling at his lack of answer, she quickly made her point known by pressing the knife harder against Gwivin’s throat.

“Damn it, human! You can’t intimidate a dwarf like this!” He moved, and the dagger dug into his neck, creating a dark red line across his throat. He instantly froze and glowered up at Leliana.

“Be careful,” she chided. “I think I’ve been remarkably restrained in spite of your betrayal. I’m through with being nice.” She drew the blade across his throat slightly, instantly generating blood from the wound.

“All right, stop! They bribed me to tell you false information!” he cried, holding up his hands as if under arrest. “Damnable woman!”

Leliana hummed and stared at Gwivin for a long minute before letting the dagger fall away from his neck. “Then you better start talking, Gwivin, for your sake,” she suggested.

Gwivin sighed, giving in. “There’s gonna be a meeting in a few days between Lord Philippe, Lord Michael, and Lady Rosia. It is a temporary alliance to increase their status while ruining their rivals by shaming them and decreasing their rivals’ profits.” He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. “They will meet in the public bathhouse called _Le Grand Fontaines D’Orlais_ , or however you say that Orleasian gibberish. It’s in the Heartlands, the richest place in Orlais besides Val Royeaux. You can find out their plans, four days from now.” Leliana frowns at him and slowly moves the knife towards his throat. “That’s it, that’s all I know! I swear it is! Sodding human woman.” he grumbled.

Leliana considered his words and, satisfied, she withdrew her dagger and flipped it around. Before he could react, the bard drove the pommel of the dagger into his temple. Gwivin crumbled to the ground before her, knocked unconscious from the blow. She retrieved the broach from her shawl and dropped it into his lap. “Nice doing business with you, dwarf.” she mocked as her dagger disappeared into her sleeve. Pivoting, she sauntered out of the backroom of the shop and breathed in the sharp air from outside. The corners of her mouth turned up as she pulled the fennec fur back over her shoulders. Leliana caught something out of the corner of her eye emerging from the alleyway next to the shop. A fleeting ebony figure that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Her brows knitted suspiciously as she approached the side of the shop, her curiosity winning over. Peeking around the corner, she scanned the alleyway but there was no one there. Her sky-blue eyes turned towards the buildings creating the alleyway and looked up. Still, nothing caught her eye. Nothing that could create such a shadow and nothing that resembled a human. _That’s strange. It’s a simple alleyway with no escape route. Maybe I’m just imaging things. As I said, I do need a break._ Shrugging and forgetting the matter quickly, she ambled back the way she came. “Well, I guess I’m back in a coach and I can finally have some time off.”

 

* * *

 

The Heartlands lay between Lake Celestine and the Waking Sea, with rivers connecting in the middle of the province. Known for its exquisite wines and extravagant estates, the region boasted many a rich noble. The journey was uneventful and took nearly two full days to reach her destination. Tired and wanting a plush bed that an inn couldn’t offer, she paid for a room at a hotel in the quarter near the public bathhouse. She had asked for a hot bath, food, and drink before she made her way up to the hotel room.

Leliana left the hotel in the afternoon the next night, hearing about a soiree that went on every night. From the setting of the sun until early in the morning. The employee boasted about the entertainment, the plethora of people and specialized herb mixtures sold only at the soiree that changed the imbiber’s perspective on things. She grinned, the soiree sounding like just the place she could enjoy herself.

Later that night, the redhead stepped out of the carriage from the hotel, covered in a stunning cobalt blue dress. It showed off her lithe body without being tight. She wore no mask since she was unaffiliated with any house and instead wore makeup that accentuated many of her striking features.

Leliana strode over the threshold of the building and entered _L’Exquise Soirée Nocturne_. After paying an entrance fee, she noticed that the party was already bustling with activity. She absently handed her fur shawl to a servant and scanned the room. There were couples on the floor swirling and dancing to one of the newer songs that were making its way around the musical circles, played by superb musicians Leliana noted. Her eyes lit up like jewels as she put on her most charming smile. The redhead was definitely in her element as she weaved through the crowd, greeting others as she passed as if they were friends instead of strangers. Noticing a large array of constellation decorations lining every inch of the surfaces, she asked a guest about it. “Oh, they change their themes every week,” the woman gushed. “This week is, obviously, the night sky. Look, the tall fountains that the staff brought in reflect the stars in their waters.”

Leliana glanced towards the fountains and, sure enough, she could see constellations sparkling in the tinkling water. Magic for certain. When she turned her attention back to the woman, she noticed that she was being admired by the beautiful blonde. A corner of her lip drew up as she returned the gesture, letting it show that she was enjoying the view. The other woman’s light tan-colored skin contrasted with her wavy, golden hair that splashed over the edges of her shoulders like a waterfall. She was definitely attractive, her body soft and curvy in all the right places, yet firm. “I’m Aelisia Beaufils,” she stated without preamble.

The redhead chuckled, enjoying Aelisia’s forwardness despite how Orlesian society looks down on such things. “I’m Leliana. I’m very pleased to meet you.” Leliana thought about taking Aelisia’s hand but decided against it at the last minute. _No need for that right now. Get to know the woman first, Leliana._

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Aelisia’s mouth curved into a smile and Leliana thought it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in quite a while. Catching a servant with a full tray of wine, they both took a glass and made their way over to the lounge area. It was easier to talk here since the music was more subdued. They sat next to each other on the settee, their knees brushing against each other.

Aelisia’s gaze fell on Leliana’s hair, which she commented on. “I love your hair, both the length and color. It’s so lovely.” The corners of Leliana’s lips curled up as she fingered her hair, which had grown back down to her shoulders after she cut it a few months ago. “Why, thank you, Aelisia. I am just as stunned by your hair. I enjoy looking upon your river of hair flowing with the sun reflecting in its currents.” Aelisia smiled brightly as a blush rose in her cheeks. “Thank you, Leliana. I have some of the best servants that take care of my hair.”

“I can tell.” Leliana agreed.

“I’m curious,” Aelisia asked, changing the subject. “Why do you not have a last name?”

After taking a sip of the robust wine they had collected, the redhead relayed her story. She knew better than to give details and complete truths so she embellished her answer.

They talked for a few hours, sampling appetizers and making sure that their wine glasses were always full. After a comfortable silence, Leliana decided that enough time had passed. She stood up and offered her hand to Aelisia. “Will you dance with me? I so miss dancing and the musicians are playing so wonderfully that I cannot sit still another minute.”

“I was hoping you’d ask.” Delighted, Aelisia delicately took Leliana’s offered hand, her cheeks blushing. Leliana couldn’t tell if it was from the wine or not. She thought no more about it and, smiling brightly, led Aelisia to the dance floor. A slow song that Leliana recognized was playing, one of her favorites. The redhead led the blonde around the floor, leaving a generous amount of space between them. It didn’t take the blonde long before she closed the gap enough that Leliana had to look up to Aelisia, being a few inches taller than she. Sky-blue eyes regarded olive green as they slowly twirled together. The music ceased, and another waltz started. They transitioned easily into the new dance.

As the night continued on, they became more comfortable with each other. A few minutes after the soiree had closed, they both made their way out to the carriages. Aelisia smiled demurely down at Leliana, her expression coy and pleased. She rested her hands lightly on Leliana’s forearms and took a deep breath before she spoke. “I greatly enjoyed myself tonight, Leliana. You seem like a wonderful person and one I would like to get to know better. Um.. only if that would be okay with you.” she added quickly. 

Leliana chuckled lightly, her laughter a musical melody. Aelisia’s cheeks burned as she bit her lower lip, worried that she had gone too far. Leliana smiled gently at the tan-skinned woman. She raised her hand up to cup Aelisia’s reddened cheek. “You’re so cute,” Leliana admitted. “I’d like to learn more about you too, Aelisia. Are you available tomorrow night?”

“No… I mean yes! Yes, I am.” She blushed furiously.

“Then will you meet me back here?” Leliana asked, struggling to hold in another burst of laughter.

“I would like that very much, Leliana.” Aelisia let her hands slide off the redhead’s forearms. She leaned down and forward, giving Leliana a chaste kiss. The redhead returned her kiss, her fingertips lightly caressing the blonde’s cheek. Aelisia pulled back, her eyes sparkling. “Tomorrow night it is then. Goodnight, Leliana,” she breathed and stepped into her carriage.

Leliana smiled after Aelisia as her own carriage pulled up. She thought she recognized Aelisia’s family crest and last name but couldn’t place it at the moment. Leliana hopped up into her carriage and it quickly started off towards the hotel. _She’s so much sweeter than Marjolaine is. I don’t have to bed her. Even if we just become friends, it would be worth it._

 

* * *

 

The next night, Leliana navigated the soirée, actively looking for the blonde-haired woman from last night. _Aelisia,_ she reminded herself.  She felt a gloved hand brush her arm and stop. “Mademoiselle, I must compliment you on your dress.”

Leliana stopped and looked curiously at the man. “Oh?” she asked.

The young man’s smile seemed genuine as he nodded. “Dark green fabric with your fiery hair against your fine skin? The slim cut also defines you quite well. You are absolutely stunning, my lady.”

A smile lit up Leliana’s face, and she patted the larger hand still resting on her arm. “Why, thank you kindly, monsieur. Your comment is quite flattering and I very much appreciate it.”

He bent down and kissed the back of her hand. “I cannot help but speak the truth about what my eyes see.” The young man looked up at her with hooded eyes. “Perhaps we can dance sometime tonight? I am sure others have already lined up to dance with you.”

The man was pleasant and looked intriguingly handsome. However, she wasn’t looking for idle dancing or the company of a man tonight. “Perhaps, but at a later time. I am looking for someone and am keen on finding her. Good evening, monsieur.”

Leliana did her best to let him down easy; However, he didn’t seem upset at all. “Very well, mademoiselle. My name is Richard Brochard. I do hope we meet again, my lady.”

“As do I,” Leliana agreed. “I am Leliana. Until then, my lord.” The redhead gave him an amiable smile and went on her way.

After another hour of searching the crowd, Leliana realized that Aelisia would not be showing up tonight. Grabbing a wineglass from a nearby servant, she surveyed the crowd, sipping the heady wine. After minutes of people watching, she noticed how low on wine her glass was and frowned at it. Sighing, she looked around for someone who serves drinks. Suddenly, a servant ran up to her to give her another glass of wine, seemingly out of nowhere. She allowed the elf woman to take her glass, and the woman handed her another, except the handle was thicker than it should be. Leliana looked down and realized there was a note attached around the stem. By the time she looked up, the servant disappeared. Creasing her brows, her attention again settled on the note. She carefully removed it from the stem of the glass and quickly read it.

 

_Dearest Leliana,_

_I apologize for not being there when I said I would tonight. I had an emergency meeting with some business partners, which is something I cannot ignore. Will you wait for me? At least until the soirée closes? We could give each other more information to stay in contact. I do not want to let you slip away that easily! Does that suite you? Again, I am sorry that we could not talk tonight. Hopefully, that will change with the exchanging of information._

_Stay safe._

_Aelisia Beaufils_

 

Leliana slipped the note into a hidden pocket in her dress and felt a little disappointed. _She is coming back later tonight though. I still might meet up with her after I eavesdrop on the meeting. Doing a job will always be more important than being with a pretty face._ The time for the meeting was coming up soon, and she needed to get ready. Leliana threw her head back and drained the full wineglass in one, long drink. She placed it on a lounge table and weaved her way through the crowd towards the exit.

  

* * *

 

A click reverberated throughout the large room as she inched the door open and slipped into the room. She hurried to close the door, autumn was almost over and a dagger-like bite of wind leaked through the opening. The room had large metal tubs that sported a hand crank on each side. Another tub of water sat on the ground behind the hand-cranked tub, a washing board leaning up against it. A bundle of haphazardly tossed towels sat on a table, presumably for someone to fold them. There were lines hanging everywhere, arching down from the ceiling. The immense room was reminiscent of a large spider’s nest. The room smelled heavily of soap and perfume with a distinct smell of mildew underlying it all. The sound of churning and a few whispered voices came to her ears from the other end of the room. 

Leliana crept further into the laundry room and worked her way along the wall opposite of the noisy servants. She grabbed a servant’s dress off a line where it was hanging to dry. She stripped from her leathers swiftly and tossed the homespun, ratty looking excuse for a dress over her head. Leliana shivered from the cold as she stowed her clothing and armor in a crate, then continued on her way. While passing a door, something made her stop. She peered through the opening in the upper part of the door and strained her eyes to see within. Leliana spied a musty smelling room with lines and lines of wine bottles stacked one upon the other. Various varieties and years stared back at her enticingly. _If only I had some time to steal some of these… perhaps later_.

Making her way to the door opposite from where she had entered, she opened it just enough to peek through the narrow opening. Everything seemed silent and still. The stairs in front of her led to another flight of stairs around the corner. _It must be the lateness of the night. They only need so much staff since they will close in the next few hours._ _Easier for me._ The redhead smiled to herself and sidled through the door.

She bounded up the stairs to another door, which she opened just as cautiously. Across from her was another room, presumably where they kept the towels and other bathhouse necessities. To her left was a long corridor, devoid of people. Walking through the first door and opening the door across from her revealed the bathhouse’s storage room. Leliana grabbed some towels, soap, sponges and bath oils. Placing her items in a laundry bag, she hurried down the hallway towards the private bathing rooms.

Opening the door to the foyer, she noticed a few stragglers in hushed conversations. She knew the Game was being played here, as it always was. There was a small, somewhat inconspicuous pathway from the servant’s door that led to both the public bathhouse and the private baths. Guarded by a curtain of large flora and tall greeny, it hid the servants who ran back and forth from their assignments. The private baths she was heading for was to her north, so she had to go around the right corner of the room to reach the door. Leliana padded her way towards the private baths.

 _This is going smoothly so far. I haven’t reached the room where they are having the meeting, however. I’m just trying for a little optimism here._ She was about to turn left at the corner of the room when someone grabbed her from behind, a hand clamping over her mouth and an arm grabbing her waist with an iron grip.

She struggled against the surprising strength of her captor, the hand on her mouth shook her head and squeezed on her mouth harder. She felt the whisper of breath against her earlobe. 

“Guess who,” a feminine voice whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, I give a synopsis of what's coming next, but I think everyone can hang on a hook for a while. Just think of it as a surprise, a little gift from me to you. Not really.


End file.
